Returning Home
by LE McMurray
Summary: Three years after she left Atlantis, Rodney's daughter returns home. AU sequel to Alisa.
1. Returning Home

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

This is a sort of sequel to Alisa but not the actual sequel. Instead this is an Alternate Universe from the Alternate Universe.

I don't know if that makes sense but hopefully it will once you've started to read.

Enjoy.

* * *

Richard Woolsey sat near the back of the hall watching the young woman receive her doctorate. Atlantis wasn't leaving Earth for another few days so he'd managed to come here to witness this occasion because no one else would. His eyes followed her as she moved across the stage to receive her PhD at the tender age of twenty-one but she was without a doubt her father's daughter.

"Mr Woolsey," she gasped surprised to see him standing waiting for her after the ceremony, "What are you doing here?"

Woolsey smiled at her, "I have some leave so I thought I'd come by, Alisa. Or should I say Dr Bonner?"

"Alisa is just fine," she replied a little grimly obviously still not happy about not being allowed to use her real name even after almost three years.

"So," he said starting them walking, "What are your plans for this evening?"

Alisa shrugged, "Takeout and a movie."

"Well, if you feel you can put that on hold," Woolsey chuckled, "I thought we could have dinner to celebrate."

"That'd be great," Alisa smiled genuinely.

x

Woolsey watched Alisa as she studied the menu; he'd been the liaison for the IOA during the first year she'd been on Earth and had grown fond of the teenager who was stuck in a world that wasn't her own, cut off from all she knew and loved.

"I hear you've got a great job," Woolsey said after they'd ordered.

"Yeah," Alisa sighed, "But it's not where I want to be."

Silence sat between them for several minutes as their meal arrived and they started to eat.

"I take it he's still not allowed to come near me," Alisa said suddenly glancing over to her dinner companion.

Woolsey sighed, "They believe it will put you in danger and considering how much knowledge you have..."

Alisa nodded as he left the sentence hanging.

"You do keep in touch via email," Woolsey reminded her seeing fear fill the young woman's eyes at his knowledge.

"How do you know that?" she whispered.

"He told me," Woolsey replied sipping his water, "Don't worry I'm not going to tell on you but he did give me something to give you."

He passed has over a small present with a card and a bright smile unlike he'd ever seen on her face appeared. Opening the present she chuckled as she found a gold pen inscribed with Dr Alisa Bonner/McKay depending on which way she turned it.

"Tell him thank you." Alisa smiled as she looked at the present from the man who was technically her father.

x

Woolsey waited until Alisa had entered her apartment before he signalled the driver to go. She'd arrived in the city three years ago claiming to be the daughter of Rodney McKay from another universe, a claim that was soon shown to be true both by DNA but also by the attitude and brilliance that matched his. Unfortunately it was soon discovered that she couldn't go back to her own universe and it was decided that she couldn't stay in Atlantis. To say she was angry was an understatement; Woolsey had spent several of the initial meetings he'd had with her being given the silent treatment. It was on her nineteenth birthday when he deliberately scheduled a visit to go over a few issues with the IOA's instructions to her that she'd stopped fighting him. Woolsey made sure he kept in touch with her more than his job entailed giving her someone to talk to – although he had no idea at this point that McKay had started emailing her every few months.

When he was assigned to Atlantis he tried to continue to keep in touch with her, especially as his replacement, Weiner suited his name. As he headed back to the airport to get back to the city of Atlantis he hoped he could find a way to persuade the IOA to allow her to come to Atlantis as one of the science team. Considering the fact she'd just received a PhD by the time she turned twenty-one not to mention her lineage Woolsey believed she'd be an asset, unfortunately the IOA didn't agree with him.

x

Several months later, Atlantis had returned to the Pegasus galaxy and Woolsey was still trying to find a way for Dr Bonner to be brought to the city as one of the science team and Alisa cried out as she was grabbed the moment she entered her apartment. A hand was slammed across her mouth before a voice came in her ear.

"Stay quiet, Miss McKay," the order came, "If you struggle then this will hurt and you're too valuable to me for there to be marks on you. I'll lose money that way."

She nodded and felt the grip loosen, Alisa took a chance and spun throwing her knee up. As the man cried out doubling over Alisa ran. She could hear him behind her and she fumbled in her pocket trying to get to her panic button wishing she'd worn looser jeans. Finally she got it and pushed the button. White light surrounded her and as it faded she found herself looking at Colonel Caldwell.

"Welcome to the Daedalus," he greeted her with a nod, "Alisa."

Alisa looked up at him as she tried to catch her breath, "Tell them their security sucks."

* * *

A sharp knock on his door pulled Richard Woolsey's attention away from the progress reports, looking up he found Rodney McKay computer in hand as usual and several strange devices sticking out of his jacket pocket.

"You wanted to see me," Rodney stated, his demeanour letting Richard know that this was interrupting something important.

"Yes," Woolsey motioned him to sit down waiting until the door closed before speaking again, "I just received this from General O'Neill this morning."

Rodney frowned wondering whether this was good or bad and had a feeling it wasn't going to be good but what greeted him on the piece of paper was something he definitely didn't expect.

"What happened?" Rodney demanded, "How did they find her?"

Woolsey shrugged, "I have no idea. General O'Neill believes she's no longer safe on Earth. He's says that they are able to send her to the Beta site where she will be safe but..."

"But she could also come here," Rodney finished staring at the paper again. He took a deep breath and nodded, "She needs to come here. She's my daughter – technically and I won't let them stick her in hiding again. Besides, I could use someone who has more than half a brain."

Woolsey nodded, "Then Dr Alisa Bonner has just become the newest addition to your team."

x

Rodney sat in his lab brooding.

Alisa.

His daughter.

Kind of.

He let out a long sigh as he thought back three years when a teenager had appeared in the city from nowhere claiming to be his daughter. A girl from another universe trapped in theirs with a man she thought of as her father who didn't know her at all. In the end, once it had been discovered that there was no way to return her to the world she was from they'd sent her to Earth. Banished from all she knew and loved. Rodney remembered how angry she'd looked as she walked through the Stargate carrying the small bag that carried the few possessions she'd gathered in her short time in their world.

Rodney had thought of her for several weeks, unable to get her out of his mind and finally decided to contact her by email. When he heard nothing for several months Rodney assumed she didn't want anything to do with him but then out of nowhere a reply arrived. They talked every few months via email, she kept him up to date on what she was studying sending essays and projects for him to look over and critique while he told her what he could about Atlantis. From the people they'd lost to the amusing things that happened and other bits of gossip that could have come from anywhere. But despite all the messages they'd exchanged they'd never met up since she'd left Atlantis because the IOA claimed it would put her in danger of being discovered.

He had a picture of her he'd taken from one of the security cameras; she was only eighteen and still hopeful she'd get home so there was smile on her face. As he looked at it Rodney wondered how she looked now, if she resembled her mother even more than she had, a woman he'd dated back in college who he'd been deeply in love with. They'd been inseparable from almost the moment they met and when she lost the baby that would have been Alisa they'd just drifted apart.

x

"Rodney?"

Pulled out of his thoughts Rodney looked up to find his current girlfriend, Jennifer standing in the doorway with a slight annoyed frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" Rodney asked.

"We were supposed to meet for lunch," Jennifer reminded him, "Half an hour ago."

"Oh," Rodney shook his head, "Sorry, I was caught up in something."

She rolled her eyes before frowning as he looked back down at the computer again, "Rodney?"

"What?"

"Are you coming?" frustration filled her voice.

Rodney nodded and moved to her side barely aware as she slipped her arm through his and started to the mess, not paying attention as she talked about her morning.

Not once during the whole lunch did he think to tell her who was coming.

x

A few days later Rodney stood watching the influx of new personnel waiting to see his daughter. John chuckled as he joined him.

"What are you doing here?" John asked amused, "You hate new recruits day."

Rodney ignored him scanning the sea of faces. He finally saw the one he was waiting for, unfortunately John saw her too.

"That's..."

"Uh hu," Rodney nodded not turning to look at his friend.

"But I thought she was on Earth?" John couldn't keep his eyes off the young woman as she stood with the rest of the new arrivals, "Are you alright with this?"

Rodney finally tore his eyes away from his sort of daughter and turned to his friend, "She's been found on Earth and she's in danger there. This is the best thing for her."

"You weren't exactly welcoming the last time she was here," John reminded his friend, being as delicate as possible as this had been a topic they'd always skirted round.

Rodney sighed, "We've been keeping in contact."

"Really?" John's eyebrow raised but he didn't get a chance to say anything else as Rodney started down the stairs.

Rodney didn't realise how anxious he was to see Alisa until he spotted her in the crowd. Her long brown hair was pulled back from her face in a tight ponytail and she was wearing the uniform marking her as member of the science contingent. As she turned and saw him she stared at him for a few seconds before giving him a tight smile, "Hi."

Rodney's wide smile surprised her, "Hi," he was about to hug her but she stepped back and he realised as well that there was people everywhere.

"How about we talk once you've got yourself settled?" Rodney suggested softly.

Alisa nodded sharply, "Sure. I'll meet you in your lab in an hour," she paused, "You're still in the same lab, right?"

Rodney nodded.

"Okay," Alisa said shortly.

As she left Rodney let out a long sigh, "That went well."

x

Alisa walked around her room wishing she'd been given her old room back but that would have been too much to hope for. She wanted to unpack but she just couldn't bring herself to. She felt tears filling her eyes and angrily brushed them away, she wouldn't do this. But his greeting had been filled with something that made it seem like he was happy to see her.

She'd seen John standing looking down on her in astonishment and Alisa was relieved that she hadn't run into anyone else yet. She needed to work into this.

"Dr Bonner," a voice called over her radio, she felt as though part of her had been returned when she'd sat it on her ear once more, "Please report to Mr Woolsey's office."

"On my way," she replied quickly, before sighing to herself, "This will be fun."

After she'd fixed her hair again Alisa started through the corridors to the command office, she nervously watched out for anyone who would know her. She wanted to see her fath...Rod...Dr McKay first – and that would be one of the first things they'd have to sort out, what she was going to call him. Luckily everyone she passed was a stranger and she made it to the office door without incident.

x

"Dr Bonner," Woolsey smiled motioning her to sit down, "Welcome to Atlantis. Or more accurately welcome back."

"It's nice to see you too," Alisa replied softly as she sank into the seat.

"I didn't get much information on what happened, Alisa," Woolsey told her with concern, "Are you okay?"

Alisa nodded, "I kicked my would-be abductor in a very delicate area before I ran like hell. I had my panic button with me so I hit it and I was beamed to the Daedalus. I certainly didn't expect to be allowed back here."

"You have your PhD," Woolsey reminded her with a smile, "And Dr McKay said he'd prefer you were here instead of at the Beta site."

"Really?"

Woolsey nodded looking amused, "He did keep in touch with you, I don't see why this is a surprise."

"Because three years ago he let them make me leave," Alisa whispered, "I thought it would happen again."

Woolsey shook his head, "Well it hasn't. Have you talked to Dr McKay yet?"

"I'm going there next," she replied, "You don't have to worry, I'm not going to cause any trouble here. I've been staying out of trouble for three years."

As she left Woolsey chuckled to himself, "Then you probably have a lot stored up."

x

Rodney sat in his lab going over the new roster to work out who would be working where.

"Am I interrupting?"

He looked up at the voice to see Alisa standing in the doorway and quickly jumped off his chair moving to meet her. They stood facing each other both trying to think of what to say.

"You look good," Rodney finally broke the silence, "And you've already got your doctorate. That's impressive."

"I always said I would be taking over your job," Alisa replied softly, "Be careful."

Rodney laughed and to her surprise he moved to her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Alisa let out a shuddering breath as she wound her arms around his waist and dropped her head onto his shoulder, relieved to be with her father again. Neither saw Jennifer as she appeared at the door to Rodney's lab nor as she snuck away confused.

Alisa finally pulled back and wiped the tears from her cheeks, "Sorry."

"It's nice to know you've missed me," Rodney replied with a shrug, "Or him but he's...I should probably start that sentence again."

Alisa chuckled, "I know the feeling. So, what do I call you?"

Rodney hesitated not sure himself, "What do you want to call me?"

Alisa looked up at him her blue eyes filled with vulnerability as she answered softly, "Dad?"

A smile touched Rodney's lips before he frowned, "Probably not in public since we're trying to keep you hidden, so maybe Rodney then. And if anyone asks how we know each other then we can just say I knew your parents."

Alisa nodded.

"So," Rodney moved back to his seat and motioned her to join him, "I'm going to put you with Radek's team."

"Oh that's great," Alisa sighed in relief, "He knows who I am. Plus he taught me back...you know."

"Yeah. Look, Alisa," Rodney turned to the young woman sitting at his side, "I know I didn't react very well when you first came here. I'm sorry for that and I hope to make it up to you."

Alisa smiled and squeezed his hand, "At the moment I'm just happy to be here."

x

John couldn't stop worrying about Rodney. When Alisa had originally appeared Rodney had refused at first to even go near her, reminding them that he didn't have any children so had no obligation to this girl. It was only later that John had seen affection for the teenager from Rodney but that was when they'd discovered they couldn't return her to her home, just before she was sent to Earth. As he arrived at Rodney's lab John was surprised to find Alisa sitting there with Rodney. They were deep in conversation; identical expressions on their faces as they gestured to whatever was on the computer screen in front of them and John began wondering what the world was going to be like with two McKay's in the city.

"Is this a private party," John asked as he entered the room, "Or can a non-genius join in?"

Both looked up and Alisa smiled at him, "Hello, John."

"Look at you," John grinned as she moved to him, "You've grown up pretty nicely."

"My daughter," Rodney called out warningly.

John chuckled ignoring him, "What's with your hair?"

Alisa laughed as her hand touched her brown hair, "I'm hiding remember? Though now I'm back here I think I'll let it go back to its normal colour the maintenance is more than I can be bothered with."

"How is this going to work?" John asked.

"I'm one of the team," Alisa shrugged, "And in private he's Dad."

John saw the smile cover Rodney's face at her casual acceptance of him and started thinking that this could either be very entertaining or an absolute nightmare.

* * *

Jennifer Keller dropped into her seat for breakfast across from her friend, "Morning, Ali."

"Morning," Lieutenant Alison Golding smiled, "I thought you'd be having breakfast with Rodney."

"He had an early meeting," Jennifer shrugged, "I'll see him for lunch."

Alison frowned as she watched the man in question enter the room with the young woman who she'd seen him with a lot over the past few weeks, "Or you can see him now."

Jennifer turned and Alison saw the annoyed grimace cross her friend's features quickly as she saw her boyfriend laughing with the other woman who was known as 'The Kid' because of how young she looked. She turned back and shrugged, "It must have finished early."

Alison rolled her eyes as she heard the suppressed annoyance, "Then why isn't he coming over here?"

"She probably asked him something," Jennifer shrugged again, "Rodney likes to teach."

"Rodney hates to teach," Alison sighed, "Jennifer, you're going to have to do something about this. She's all over him, I've passed his lab late at night and they're in there."

Jennifer stabbed at the small piece of apple in front of her, "She said he knew her parents."

"What?"

"I saw her for her medical when she got here," Jennifer replied softly, "I saw them hugging earlier that day so I asked her if she knew him."

"Jen," Alison rolled her eyes, "You need to talk to Rodney and get this sorted out before you turn around to find he's cheated on you."

Jennifer glanced over to where Rodney was sitting with Alisa knowing her friend was right and wishing she wasn't.

x

Alisa chuckled as Rodney was called to the Gateroom. She tossed him the apple that was sitting on his tray nodding to him that she'd return it with hers. As Rodney left her Alisa finished her breakfast thinking over the past month. It was strange how well they'd adapted to the relationship. Rodney was at first a little hesitant sometimes not sure how to act around her but he happily sat and talked to her after missions, something his counterpart had always done. Alisa knew it meant her father could wind down by talking to her about the technology they'd discovered, used, seen or found falling apart. Alisa had spent three years alone, the few relationships she'd had finished quickly because she couldn't tell them who she was so rediscovering her relationship with her father was a wonderful thing for her.

"Bonner," a sharp voice called as Alisa started towards her lab.

Frowning confused Alisa turned to find one of the marines coming towards her, Alisa chewed her lip as she tried to recall the other woman's name.

"Yeah?" Alisa asked.

"I know what you're doing," the woman said, the name Gold-something was floating around Alisa's brain but she just couldn't get it.

"Why don't you enlighten me?" Alisa couldn't stop the standard McKay sarcasm from filling her question.

"I know you think getting in with McKay is the way to get ahead around here," the woman continued, "But he's with Jennifer so stop what you're doing now."

Anger filled Alisa, she was never one to let bullies get the best of her so as the woman started back she called out, "Lieutenant," Alisa snapped, moving to the other woman when she turned back, "What I do is my business, who I talk to is my business and as cannon fodder you need to learn to keep your mouth shut around the people who will more than likely save your life several times over."

Alisa kept her gaze even as the other woman stepped towards her angrily, a threat in every movement.

"Alisa, is everything alright?" Ronon's voice made Alisa sigh inwardly in relief as the marine jumped back.

"It's fine, Ronon," Alisa told him keeping her voice as cool and even as before, "I'm just heading to the lab."

Alisa started away again not seeing or hearing Ronon warn the woman away from her but the moment she was around the corner and out of sight she stopped drawing in a shaky breath.

"You okay?" Ronon appeared and towered over her looking concerned.

Alisa shook her head, "Not really. Thanks for coming to my rescue; I really seem to have a death wish don't I?"

"Golding is very protective of Jennifer," Ronon noted, "And quite hot-tempered."

"Golding, that's her name," Alisa sighed as he told her the name she couldn't remember before she frowned, "I don't think he's told Keller who I am. That's worrying."

Ronon shrugged and as they started to walk Alisa rolled her eyes at him, "You're a lot of help."

x

Rodney entered his lab surprised to find Alisa sitting there tapping a pen on the top of the bench.

"I thought you had a project?" Rodney frowned.

"We need to talk first," Alisa replied darkly before dropping the pen and standing to face him, "Why haven't you told Keller who I am?"

Rodney shrugged.

"Dammit, Dad," Alisa cried angrily, "I just had her friend telling me to stay away from you, which by the way is quite creepy, all because you haven't told her who I am."

"This is my business, Alisa," Rodney reminded her annoyed.

Alisa's gaze didn't waver, "But it's about me. You said you're happy having me as your daughter but you've not told the person you're supposedly in love with."

"Alisa..."

"And stop calling me that," she cried annoyed making Rodney grimace confused.

"It's your name," Rodney reminded her.

She sighed, "But you...he...you, this could drive a person crazy. You only ever call me Alisa when you're mad at me."

Rodney frowned, "What do I call you then?"

"Lissa."

Rodney tilted his head thoughtfully, "I used to call your mother Lis," he mused softly, turning back he saw her amused smile and laughed, "I get it...Lissa."

Alisa beamed at him and they sat in silence for a moment before she remembered why she'd originally come here.

"So, are you going to tell Keller?"

* * *

Alisa sat on her own eating lunch wondering what the hell was going on. She'd thought being back on Atlantis would be the best thing ever because she'd be with her family and get to be with people who she could get along with.

That hadn't happened because her father still hadn't told his girlfriend who Alisa was. Keller's friend Golding had somehow managed to get almost all the scientists and a good part of the military to give Alisa the silent treatment as an intruder trying to hurt their 'good friend' Dr Keller. In fact the only people who really talked to her were her father and his team, Lorne, Chuck, Woolsey, Radek and Amelia Banks, but Ronon was sort of almost dating her so had shared this piece of information with her so that she would make sure Alisa was informed if anything happened to Rodney on missions.

But she was used to being alone so she could handle it.

x

Alisa sat in the lab grateful it was empty other than her at the moment. With her father and his team off-world and due to be so for the next few days, she'd taken to working later at night when it was more than likely no one would be there. The device in front of her had been found by one of the other teams a few weeks before and Radek had asked her to do a preliminary report on it. She'd noticed even if Radek hadn't the looks she'd received at being given the assignment when she'd only been in the city a short time.

A noise at the door made her look up and Alisa grimaced to find Alison Golding there.

"What the hell do you want?" she sighed annoyed, "I'm busy and I've no time for your posturing."

"You don't take a hint, do you?" Golding said as she walked over to the lab bench, "There are people who've worked hard to get where they are then you appear one day and all of a sudden you're given tasks most don't get until they've been here years. So tell me again how innocent you are?"

Alisa shook her head, "You know I don't like bullies. Especially ones who kid themselves on they're treating someone else like dirt for a greater good. You just don't like me and it has nothing to do with Keller or the other scientists."

Golding laughed, "You think that."

"I know that," Alisa retorted, her temper getting the better of her, "I'm doing my job and the reason I got this assignment is because I'm brilliant. I'm twenty-one. Put that tiny military mind of yours to some good and work out just how quickly I got through college."

Golding grabbed Alisa's arm as she turned away.

"Lieutenant," a sharp voice made both women spin.

"Laura?"Alisa gasped softly as she saw who was standing in the doorway of the lab.

"Captain," Golding instantly jumped to attention.

"Get out of here," Laura Cadman ordered sharply, anger in her eyes.

With one final angry glance at Alisa, Golding left the lab. Alisa let out a long sigh and dropped onto her seat dropping her head into her hands.

"Are you okay?" Laura asked concerned.

Alisa shook her head, "I really want to go home. I just," she pushed her hands through her once again blonde hair, "I just want my life back." She took several deep breaths and focussed herself again before looking up at the woman watching her worriedly. "Thanks for getting rid of her," Alisa smiled softly, "Though isn't it kinda late to be wandering around the labs?"

Laura laughed, "I was looking for Rodney. I was hoping to surprise him; it won't be as much fun if someone else tells him I'm here."

Alisa chuckled pleased to see her best friend again after all this time, even if this version of Laura had never met her before.

"He's off-world," Alisa told her, "Sorry."

Laura shrugged, "Never mind. I should probably get some sleep, so should you."

"I'm..."

"We can meet for breakfast," Laura continued stopping any protest, "Tell me any gossip you know."

Alisa couldn't stop the smile that touched her lips and she nodded, "Okay."

x

Early the next morning Laura Cadman walked through the corridors of Atlantis heading to meet the young scientist she'd met last night. She'd overheard most of the conversation that had happened surprised that she really was as young as she looked. Laura had been amazed by how well she'd held her own against Golding, who Laura was going to keep an eye on, so Laura only interrupted once it was about to become physical.

It had only occurred to her when she got to her own room that she didn't actually know the other woman's name but despite that there was something about her that Laura couldn't place and she was now determined to find out what it was.

"Morning," she greeted her new friend as she took a seat, "I don't know your name."

"Alisa."

Laura rolled her eyes at the grin she received, "Funny."

Alisa chuckled, "You can call me Lissa if you want."

"Okay, Lissa," Laura smiled, amazed at the brilliant smile that passed across the other woman's face, "So, what was all that about last night?"

Alisa shrugged innocently, "What?"

"You know what," Laura frowned at her.

Alisa sighed, "Golding doesn't like me and takes no pains in hiding it."

"Any reason she doesn't like you?" Laura asked.

"She seems to have some idea that I'm trying to come between Rodney and her best friend, Jennifer," Alisa supplied.

Laura chuckled, "Are you?"

"Rodney knew my father and he's sort of keeping a promise to him to keep an eye on me," Alisa told Laura, "Golding just doesn't like me and she's using this as an excuse."

"Lissa, you should have told someone," Laura said concerned.

"I've dealt with bullies before," Alisa told the other woman, "And they've never got the better of me. It won't happen here either. I should get to work."

Laura watched Alisa leave and grimaced, "Lissa," she called catching up with her, "Hey, I'll walk with you."

x

Alisa was trying hard not to just turn and hug Laura; she was trying so hard not to let the other woman see how incredibly happy she was to see her. Laura had been her closest friend, sometimes even a surrogate mother after she'd been stuck Rodney's head for a few days and Alisa had missed her so much.

As they walked through the corridors to the labs they talked generally when all of a sudden a voice came over Alisa's radio.

"Get to the infirmary," Amelia said quickly.

"What?" Laura asked as Alisa stalled.

Alisa turned to her, "I think Rodney's been hurt," she whispered before she spun and started to run.

Laura took off after her and together they skidded to a halt just inside finding John, Teyla and Ronon standing. John turned and caught Alisa's arm.

"He's okay, kid," John told her before he turned to Laura, "Welcome back, Captain Cadman."

Laura nodded back as Alisa asked what had happened.

"He fell," John explained to them, "The ground was unstable and he fell into a mine shaft. The doc is checking him out but he was okay when we brought him back."

Alisa nodded trying not to let the others see how much she was shaking inside.

x

Rodney opened his eyes smiling as Alisa arrived at his bed.

"Hey," he greeted her, his voice slightly slurred from the painkillers, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Alisa replied motioning to his arm wrapped in a sling, "Better than you. I can't stay long, since your girlfriend is only giving us each a few minutes."

"I will tell her," Rodney told her, he reached out with his good hand and took hers, "It's just something I have to work up to. I've kept you a secret for a long time – it's a big thing to drop on her."

Alisa sighed but nodded, "Okay, Dad. I better go before I get kicked out. I'll see you once you're released."

Rodney squeezed her hand tightly, "Love you, Lissa," he murmured as his eyes closed.

Alisa stood frozen for several moments, she glanced around making sure no one was able to see before she kissed his forehead, "I love you too, Dad."

Slipping away Alisa didn't see Laura standing nearby unable to hear a word but was staring in astonishment at what she saw.

* * *

Rodney sat trying to work with only one hand. His right arm was strapped to his chest so he didn't aggravate his dislocated shoulder and it was driving him crazy.

"Come in?" he called a little confused at who would be visiting at this time of night, even more amazed at who was standing in his doorway, "Cadman?"

"Hey," she grinned at him, "Miss me?"

"No."

Laura laughed and followed him in as he walked back inside, "How're you feeling?"

"Like someone hit my arm with a baseball bat for a few hours," he replied as he sat down, "So what brings you back to Atlantis? I thought I'd got rid of you for good."

Laura shrugged, "I was promoted and there was an opening for a team leader. I put in for it and here I am."

"Promotion?"

"Captain Cadman now," she beamed at him taking the soda he offered her.

Rodney chuckled, "And they're letting you lead a team off-world? I'm going to spend weeks pulling you out of trouble."

Laura shrugged before she took a sip of the soda building up to the actual reason she was here.

"I met Alisa," Laura said watching as Rodney froze, "Nice kid."

"Yeah," Rodney agreed carefully.

Laura sighed and decided just to say what she'd come to say, "She's your daughter, isn't she?"

Rodney stared at her, "How do you...why would you...who told...?"

"No one told me," Laura replied, "I saw her talking to you in the infirmary and I don't know how I didn't see it instantly."

Rodney sighed, "No one is supposed to know."

"Why?" Laura demanded, "Are you ashamed you got someone knocked up twenty odd years ago?"

Rodney glared at her, "I love my daughter. You have no idea how special she is, Cadman but she's..."

"She's what?"

Rodney sighed, "What I'm about to tell you is something you cannot repeat."

Laura nodded solemnly, "I promise."

"Okay," Rodney took a deep breath, "Three years ago Alisa arrived through a Quantum Mirror..."

x

Laura stared at Rodney, "She's...wow."

"Cadman, you can't tell anyone about this because I'm trying to protect her," Rodney reminded the woman in front of him.

"Of course I won't," Laura assured him, "Who does know though?"

"Radek, Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon," Rodney listed, "Lorne, Chuck, Woolsey and I'm pretty sure Amelia knows too."

"There's a name missing from that list, Rodney," Laura noted.

He frowned at her, "It's not the easiest of subjects to bring up – oh by the way three years ago I got an eighteen year old daughter who they wouldn't let stay here with me because they thought it would be too dangerous for her to be here. How do I do that?"

Laura watched him as he paced jumping as he turned on her.

"I'm asking your advice here, Cadman," Rodney snapped.

"All I know," Laura said as she stood to face him, "If she does love you then she'll understand. Just don't leave it too long, I think Alisa's getting grief because of it."

Rodney sighed, "I will," he smiled suddenly; "It's not too bad to have you back, Cadman."

Laura laughed and impulsively hugged him, "That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

x

Laura left Rodney's room and decided to go and talk to Alisa. From the moment Laura had met Alisa there was something so familiar about the younger woman that made Laura want to protect her. Now at least she understood why.

Her experience inside Rodney's mind had left her feeling exceedingly protective of Rodney, even if she wanted to kill him most of the time and somehow subconsciously that feeling had transferred to Alisa.

"Hey, Laura," Alisa greeted her as she entered the small lab where Alisa was sitting tapping away on a laptop, "You do know it's late."

"I needed to talk to you," Laura said, she pulled a seat over so they were face to face, "I just visited Rodney."

"Was he surprised to see you?"

Laura chuckled, "A little."

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Alisa asked, as she started rummaging around her drawer for some chocolate.

Laura took a deep breath, "How about the fact you're Rodney's daughter?"

Alisa froze; panic covered her face as she turned to Laura, "How?"

"Lissa, when I saw you guys together it slapped me in the face," Laura laughed, she reached out and caught Alisa's hand, "He told me everything."

Alisa took in a shuddering breath as she fought the tears that were filling her eyes, "He doesn't know everything. He doesn't know how close I was to you."

Laura looked at her in surprise.

Alisa winced embarrassed, "Sorry."

"Tell me," Laura pushed.

"After you were stuck in Dad's head," Alisa started smiling slightly at the memory, "I used to have breakfast with you every morning and very soon I found I could tell you anything. You were my best friend. Practically a mother sometimes..." she winced, "Sorry."

"No," Laura smiled amazed by how much affection she felt for this girl she'd only known a day so far, "Perhaps we can start again."

A brilliant smile covered Alisa's face, "I'd like that."

* * *

"Are you insane?"

Woolsey frowned at Alisa as she walked into his office without any warning.

"You're seriously sending me off-world?" Alisa demanded.

"It's an Ancient base that has had groups of scientist going there for almost a year," Woolsey explained, "You've been added to the rotation as a member of the science team. The same as anyone else."

"You don't understand," Alisa grimaced, "Every time I went through the Gate to another planet, things went wrong."

Woolsey frowned at her, "Superstition is not going to get you out of this. You're going. Dr McKay is waiting for you. Go."

Alisa opened her mouth to protest again but at the look in Woolsey's eyes she shut it again and sighed. At least if she was with her father and his team there was more chance things would be okay.

She hoped.

x

Alisa stood waiting with Ronon as the remainder of the team arrived. The research base they were heading to had been found the year before and Rodney had several teams rotating through there every few months. His decision to put Alisa on the rotation had come when during one of their chats she'd mentioned one of the experiments she'd done while Radek's assistant before she'd come to this Universe that was perfect for some of the work being done in the base.

"Ready for this?" John asked as he joined her.

"No," Alisa replied sharply, "Me and off-world, not a good combination."

"Really?" John chuckled.

"The first time I left the city I ended falling into an abandoned mine shaft and nearly broke my arm," Alisa replied darkly, "In all the forest I stepped on the one bit that was unstable. What are the odds?"

John shrugged, not saying a word as the rest of the team finally arrived. Laura moved to Alisa's side, as she'd promised they'd started their friendship again on an even footing and in the past few days had become a familiar sight at lunchtime talking animatedly about anything and everything.

Finally the remainder of the scientists arrived, followed a few minutes later by Rodney and Jennifer.

"Please tell me he's told her," Alisa murmured to Laura who patted her shoulder.

"Right," Rodney said making everyone turn to him, "Let's go. Chuck, dial us up."

As the Gate technician started the dialling sequence Alisa glanced quickly at Dr Keller to see if there was any indication Rodney had revealed the secret to his girlfriend but there wasn't anything.

The Gate opening pulled her attention back to reality and the mission she was about to go on.

x

The landscape in front of them reminded Alisa of pictures she'd seen of the Grand Canyon except this was a strange sickly green colour.

Rodney instantly turned to the right when he exited the wormhole not bothering to make sure the others were with him as he talked with Sheppard, bargaining over how long they could be here for.

"Does anyone else feel that this place looks like the morning after?" Laura asked, shuddering at she focussed on the yellow sand.

Alisa chuckled, "Not something I know anything about."

Laura stopped and stared at her, "You've never been drunk?"

"Oh please," Alisa rolled her eyes, "Alcohol destroys brain cells and although I definitely have more than most, I will more than likely need all them to one day save the Universe."

Laura stared at her friend before rolling her eyes, "You keep making me wonder how no-one actually notices whose kid you are."

Alisa laughed and they started walking again, jogging to catch up with the rest of the team.

x

Rodney went through in his head over and over what he was going to say to Jennifer when he revealed his secret. He'd decided to do it away from Atlantis so there was nothing for her to throw at him when he revealed what he'd been keeping from her for so long.

Bringing Alisa along was not just about getting her to work on a few new projects; it was so they could hopefully get to know one another outside the city.

"Okay, people," Rodney called as they entered the small base, "Those of you moving out, go now so you don't get in the road. Everyone else, find where you're meant to be and get settled in. I want work started in an hour."

As the science team headed to dump their stuff Rodney grabbed Alisa by the shoulder as she headed past him, "I want to talk to you for a second."

"Sure," Alisa shrugged, following him to the small office taking a seat as he shut the door.

"I need to know the specifics of the experiment you worked on with Radek," Rodney told her, "I know I should have done this earlier..."

"You've been busy," Alisa smiled slightly, "Well it wasn't actually an experiment, it was a sample from a moon that was brought back. You guys deemed it worthless so Radek decided to see how creative I was. I was to design a few experiments using it. Purely by luck I discovered that when melted and hardened it resembled the crystals that were used to power the city."

"Really?" Rodney leaned forward interested, "What happened with it?"

Alisa shrugged, "No idea. We were sent back to Earth a few days later and then I ended up here."

Rodney sighed, "Never mind. Thanks, Lissa that at least gives me something."

"No problem, Dad," Alisa smiled at him, "Hopefully I can work on it more. I'll recreate the experiment here and see if maybe I can get the same result."

"Lissa," Rodney called her back before she opened the door, "I'm going to tell Jennifer later today. I'm hoping, once she gets over the shock, that you spend some time with her."

Alisa hesitated, she wasn't a huge fan of her father's girlfriend but then again she didn't want to distance herself from him so after a while she nodded before leaving the office.

x

Three hours later Rodney was about to ask Jennifer to go for a walk when alarms sounded throughout the base.

"What happened?" Rodney demanded, running over to blaring console.

"I don't know," Dr Eccles said confused, "I was following the directions left by Dr Woodward."

Rodney grimaced and pushed the man away from the console, he started typing trying to stop whatever was happening.

"Cadman," Rodney yelled over to Laura, "This might be more your specialty, come with me."

Confused Laura followed Rodney as he ran through the small science base motioning everyone to move out of his way, Laura just a few steps behind. As they reached the sub-level Laura let out a low whistle.

"Self-destruct system?" she asked.

Rodney turned to her, "You're the expert, explosives gal."

"Now you give me credit," she threw back as she scanned the device in front of her, "Rodney, can you hack in and find out what it's supposed to do while I try and disarm it?"

"Already doing that," he threw back.

They both stopped in shock as Alisa's voice echoed through the room, "Stop whatever you're doing."

"Lissa?" Laura asked seeing Rodney's confusion at the use of the nickname.

They spun as the door behind them slammed shut and the sound of air rushing out surrounded them

x

Alisa grimaced as her father and friend went racing out of the room, she moved over to the console that appeared to start this problem as everyone watched the door Rodney and Laura had just ran through. The console at her side caught her attention and Alisa moved to it, sighing in annoyance. Accessing the controls she discovered what was going on and hit her radio.

"Stop whatever you're doing," she cried, finding several pairs of eyes on her.

"Lissa?"

At Laura's question Alisa pushed her hand through her hair, "It's not a self-destruct sequence, it's a trap."

"Trap?" her father asked at the same time as John who'd moved to her side.

"The two systems activated should never be activated at the same time," Alisa explained, "When both were, the supposed self-destruct was activated."

"I hate to interrupt," Rodney told her, "But can you do something about the fact we're about to suffocate?"

"You won't actually suffocate," Alisa replied as she worked, "This was only meant to trap intruders. You'll just end up unconscious for a while."

"Lissa, do you want to put your faith in a ten thousand year old system?" Rodney retorted.

"Good point," Alisa muttered, her fingers flying over the controls.

Silence filled the room for the next few minutes though Alisa could hear one of the other 'more experienced' scientists suggest to John that he should take over. Alisa didn't quite hear John's reply but thankfully no one interrupted her as she worked.

"Uh oh," Alisa suddenly cried.

"What?" Laura, Rodney and John demanded.

"There's a slight problem," Alisa replied, she glanced at John, "Gas is seeping into the chamber."

"Then hurry," John told her.

"Alisa, transfer the controls to me," Rodney ordered.

"It's easier if I finish," Alisa replied.

"Alisa," Rodney growled warningly.

"Dad, I can do this," Alisa snapped back aware suddenly of everyone behind her especially Jennifer.

"What did you just say?" Jennifer demanded in a breathy shocked voice.

Alisa turned to her, "Later, once I've saved their lives."

"I want..."

"John," Alisa cut Jennifer off again without looking back, "Either shut her up or get her out of here."

Alisa ignored the soft murmur behind her as everyone started to wonder how they hadn't worked the relationship out themselves.

"Lissa?" Rodney called, "The air's getting very thin down here."

"I'm almost there," Alisa assured him as her fingers flew across the controls, "Okay, the door should be opening now."

"Not yet," Rodney replied faintly.

"Dammit," Alisa snapped and she started working again, "What about now?"

Nothing answered her for several seconds before her father replied, he was taking deep gasping breaths.

"Good going."

Alisa smiled and leaned back in her chair, crisis averted. She glanced round and saw Jennifer staring at her, well one crisis at least.

* * *

Rodney watched Jennifer as she checked Laura out after she'd finished his check. She'd not said a word other than to confirm he was fine before she left him sitting.

Alisa wandered over to her father's side, "Hey."

"Hey," he replied, sliding off the bed and starting them walking, "I'm very proud of you."

"Even though I blurted out the big secret?" Alisa asked nervously.

Rodney sighed, reaching the small office he was using he dropped into his chair, "Even then. Grab a seat."

Alisa closed the door and sat across from him waiting.

"I was going to tell her this afternoon," Rodney sighed, "I was working all morning on what to say to her."

"I am really sorry, Dad," Alisa told him, "I was so busy, my mouth was on automatic and..."

Rodney chuckled.

"What?"

"It's just," he paused with a fond smile, "Your mom, the version I knew anyway was just like that too. If she was busy she wouldn't think before talking, it usually made me laugh."

Alisa sniffed slightly; the unexpected comparison to her mother had thrown her. Rodney watched her wondering if she was okay.

"Do you know where she is?" Alisa asked suddenly.

Rodney shook his head, "After the accident where we lost the baby...you, she sort of drifted away from me. I came home one day to find she was gone. To be honest I was so angry at her for disappearing I never looked."

"I shouldn't have brought it up," Alisa apologised.

Before Rodney was able to say anything else the door opened and Jennifer stood there.

"I'll give you two a minute," Alisa said uncomfortably before sliding round the other woman and going to find Laura.

x

Jennifer took the seat Alisa had vacated staring at Rodney.

"I was going to tell you," Rodney said before she could say anything.

Jennifer let out a harsh laugh, "When? And why keep it such a secret. You have a daughter, Rodney. It's not like I didn't know you dated before we started seeing each other."

"It's not that simple," Rodney replied with a sigh.

Jennifer pushed her hand through her hair as she started to pace, "Then explain it. Because you've been keeping a huge secret from me and I don't understand why."

Rodney dropped his head, "You might want to sit down for this." He waited until she sank into the chair across from him before he started talking again, "About three years ago I was scanning energy signatures within the city and I noticed an anomaly. Lorne went to investigate and he found a girl unconscious from a Wraith blaster and a Wraith coming at them. They took her to the infirmary and when she woke up she claimed she was my daughter. Back when I was in college I was engaged and my fiancée fell pregnant. She was in a car accident and lost the baby so you can imagine I wasn't happy," he paused for a few moments remembering his reaction to the news, "Finally I spoke to her and Alisa was the image of the woman she claimed to be her mother. It didn't take us long to work out that she'd come through a Quantum Mirror."

"So why didn't you send her home?" Jennifer asked, a hard edge on her voice.

"Because she didn't belong there," Rodney replied, "You see unlike the other Quantum Mirror we've encountered this one didn't transport the person to another Universe it created a clone within that Universe – thus solving the entropic cascade failure problem."

"So Alisa is a clone?" Jennifer gasped.

"Yes. The Mirror was supposed to return her to her own Universe and the original version of Alisa would receive the knowledge of her clone. Except, as usual, it didn't work like that. Alisa was stuck here with people and a father who didn't know her. They decided that it was too dangerous for her to remain on Atlantis," Rodney continued, "So she was packed off back to Earth where they let her go to college on the condition that she never spoke about the Stargate or tried to contact anyone regarding it. But we kept in touch via email anyway."

"So why is she here now?"

"Someone found her," Rodney sighed, "And the only choice the IOA had was to bring her into the SGC. She was either going to come here or go to the beta site."

Jennifer sat taking in everything, "Why didn't you tell me straight away?"

"Because I didn't know how," Rodney told her, "This was something that I've kept hidden for a long time, only a few people knew about this. I wanted to tell you but I could never quite work out how. When I told Cadman she..." he trailed off as she stood a look of horror covering her face, "What?"

"You told Captain Cadman before you told me?" Jennifer snapped.

"She guessed," Rodney said knowing how weak it sounded.

Without another word Jennifer left Rodney alone.

x

Later that night Alisa and Laura arrived at the office Rodney had been using, no one had seen him since earlier that afternoon since his talk with Dr Keller.

"Can we come in?" Alisa asked, she held up a plate, "We brought food."

Rodney nodded and motioned them in, surprised as John followed them in. The other three sat around the room silently as Rodney ate his sandwich.

"Can I ask what happened?" Alisa ventured once her father finished eating.

Rodney sighed, "I think we broke up."

The rest of them made comforting noises but no one could really think of anything to say. Finally Alisa spoke up.

"You know the secret is now out in the city," Alisa noted, "Considering everybody heard me call you Dad."

"So?" John asked.

"Can I go by my real name again?" Alisa demanded, "As much as I loved my mother being known as Bonner never sat well. Especially considering how it turned out the last time I had to use it."

"What happened the last time?" John and Laura asked in unison.

"I'd rather not go into it," Alisa waved them away grimacing, she sighed as they continued to stare at her, "Fine, let's just say the word brat was used to describe me by a lot of people."

Rodney smiled slightly, "I'll talk to Woolsey. Can you all go, I have work to do."

John and Laura both nodded slightly at him before leaving, Alisa stood for a few moments. Rodney looked up at her questioningly.

"Is this my fault?" Alisa asked softly, "I'll admit I wasn't a huge fan of your girlfriend, even if she was better than the wet dishrag you used to date, I don't want to be the reason you're unhappy."

Rodney moved to her, "No, it's not your fault. It's mine. I didn't tell her about you, I told Cadman before I told Jennifer. It's my fault, Lissa."

Alisa moved and hugged him tightly before she left him alone again. Rodney sat down again, despite breaking up with Jennifer he felt good. He wasn't alone, he had his daughter and she made life interesting enough for now.


	2. Settling In

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Enjoy.

* * *

"You okay?"

Alisa looked up at Ronon from her position flat on her back on the crash mat in the gym, "I forgot how much this hurt." She waved his hand away and sat up shaking her head, "Show me again."

Ronon frowned, "Are you sure about this?"

Alisa let out an annoyed sigh, "Look, I want to be considered for going off-world at some point which means I have to be able to defend myself. Back home you took over my training after Aidan..." she paused for a second as the name slipped out and the memory of her friend came flooding back.

"Alisa?"

"Sorry," she shook herself and stood again focussing on him, "I took some self-defence classes when I was on Earth but it was nothing like what you taught me. I missed you."

Ronon saw the young woman's cheeks colour at the confession, he wasn't the same person she'd known. He patted her shoulder, "Let's go again."

x

Alisa dropped into the seat across from Laura taking the water offered and gulping it down.

"Hi," Laura said as Alisa dropped the cup on the table and dropped her head onto the table.

Alisa nodded; she was taking deep breaths trying to remember how to breathe properly.

"I take it Ronon is being tough on you," Laura chuckled.

"He made me run with him and John," Alisa managed to get out, "After tossing me about the gym for an hour."

Laura laughed, "In Ronon's defence, you asked him to train you."

"I thought you were on my side," Alisa frowned at her friend making Laura laugh even harder.

Alisa let out a long sigh frowning as she noticed a few people in the corner whispering, their eyes kept drifting to her.

"It's been over a month," Alisa snapped annoyed, "You think they'd be over who my father is by now."

Laura chuckled, "There's not been much other gossip around here lately. Once something new happens they'll have another topic of conversation. You had to have been used to this when you were..."

"I came with the original expedition," Alisa told her as she took a bite of her toast, "Though there was a brief period the second year but that blew over pretty quickly."

They both sighed as they were called; together the friends left the mess and headed to the conference room.

x

Rodney wandered into the conference room to find John, Laura and Alisa were already there, wondering why they'd been called.

He gave John a nod hello, and Laura's cheeky grin made him smile back slightly against his better judgement – their bizarre acquaintance from before she left had become an even more bizarre friendship but he was beginning to like it. Then he saw Alisa – his daughter. It was a concept he was still trying to get his head around properly. When she was on Earth and they only communicated via email it was easier in a way, because no one else knew about her and there wasn't as much pressure on their conversations as he could plan and rewrite several times before sending.

Now everyone knew. Everyone knew who she was – though not the complete story and it was interesting. Having this young woman here who could keep up with him mentally, who could argue back with him with equal bite but who still smiled at him as though he was a great guy at the end of it.

"So why are we here?" Rodney asked as he took a seat beside Alisa.

"No idea," John replied.

"You are here," Woolsey stated as he walked into the room, "Because we're getting a new member of the military contingent."

Alisa and Rodney looked at each other in confusion.

"Then why are we here?" Rodney asked for them.

"Considering who is coming," Woolsey sighed, "I thought it would be best to warn all of you at the one time."

"Okay," Alisa murmured, "Now I'm worried."

Woolsey handed them all a file and waited. Three faces looked at him confused as they read the file in front of them while the fourth gasped in amazement.

"Lissa?" Rodney asked worriedly, "What is it?"

Alisa stared at Woolsey, "JD. JD is coming here?"

"You know this guy?" John stared at the shocked young woman.

"So do you," Alisa told him, "JD Tyler is the clone of General Jack O'Neill."

"Exactly," Woolsey nodded at her, "He's now returned to the SGC but considering who he used to be Colonel Tyler requested a transfer to Atlantis."

"Colonel?" John choked out.

"Considering his experience," Woolsey smiled slightly at the look of horror on John's face, "He's been given the rank he had at the time he was created by the Asgard."

"What exactly does that mean for the command structure on Atlantis," John demanded.

"He'll be given command of one of the off-world teams," Woolsey explained, "You are still in command of the military in the city, Colonel Sheppard."

"But he outranks me," John noted.

Woolsey shook his head, "Not with your promotion."

John stared at him, barely hearing the congratulations from Laura and Rodney.

"You timed that well," Alisa noted to Woolsey who smiled at her.

"It's not often he's lost for words," Woolsey murmured back before returning to the subject, "Captain Cadman, Colonel Tyler will be accompanying your team for his first few missions before he takes over Adamson's team when the Major returns to Earth next month."

"Of course," Laura nodded.

"I understand why you have those three here," Alisa said, "But why am I included in this meeting?"

"You knew Colonel Tyler in the Universe you came from," Woolsey stated.

Alisa nodded, "When we were kicked out of the city by the Ancients he was my bodyguard while I was at college but I only really knew him for a few hours."

"However, you are aware of who he truly is," Woolsey stated, "Therefore I am assigning you to the team as well."

"What?" Rodney snapped.

"Colonel Tyler arrives tomorrow," Woolsey ignored Rodney, "Dismissed."

x

Alisa disappeared quickly as Woolsey finished the meeting, she had work she needed to do. John followed Woolsey wanting to know more about what was going on leaving Rodney and Laura together.

"You look mad," Laura noted as Rodney started walking towards his lab.

"Why would I be mad?" Rodney demanded through gritted teeth.

Laura chuckled, "She's a big girl, Rodney. You can't stop her from going off-world."

"Watch me," Rodney snapped.

Laura sighed and rolled her eyes as he marched away from her. Laura knew she should leave him to stew but she didn't.

"Rodney."

"Cadman, this is none of your business," Rodney told her when she caught up with him.

"Actually, it is," Laura told him, "Who do you think she's going to complain to about you? So I'm being proactive and hoping to stop this."

He ignored her and stomped to his lab with Laura wandering along beside him, as he sat to work he frowned to find she was still with him.

"Cadman, go away," he snapped.

"Not until you've talked to me," she crossed her arms and stood in the doorway, "I'll start to sing in a few minutes if you don't."

Rodney glared at her, a glare that had been known to send people scurrying to get away from him but Laura simply smiled at him, blithely waiting.

"I don't want anything to happen to her," Rodney gave in, "I just got her."

Laura moved and took the seat beside him, "You can't wrap her in a bubble. Alisa is like you, she wants to explore and if you try to stop her you'll lose her anyway."

Rodney sighed sadly and Laura gently squeezed his arm.

"I will look after her," Laura promised, "I'll protect her with my life, you know that."

Rodney grimaced before he nodded.

* * *

JD Tyler, once known as Jack O'Neill, stepped out of the Stargate and onto the city of Atlantis and looked around the brightly lit Gateroom.

"Welcome to Atlantis," Woolsey greeted him.

"Thanks," JD replied as he fell into step with the leader of the base, "So, I'm assuming the other me has already talked to you."

Woolsey nodded, "General O'Neill asked me not to intervene."

"Will you?" JD asked, leaning against the wall across from Woolsey's desk.

Woolsey frowned at him, "I don't like it but I'll let you do this your way. After all, despite the name, you are the 'great' Jack O'Neill."

JD nodded and started out the door.

"I still think we should tell them," Woolsey said making the other man turn back.

"Why?" JD demanded, "So they can worry? So they spend every moment looking over their shoulder and suspecting everyone? No, I was sent here to protect Alisa McKay and that's what I'll do - my way."

Woolsey frowned again, "Alright, we'll do this your way."

JD smiled slightly, "I'll be ready to meet everyone in an hour."

x

Alisa pulled her flyaway blonde hair back into a ponytail before clipping it up so it was out of her face. She was looking forward to seeing JD again. Alisa would die before admitting this to anyone, even Laura, but she had a huge crush on him when they'd first met. Dampened a great deal by the insane night when the guy from the Trust had tried to abduct her but Alisa had regretted that she didn't get to spend some more time around him. She briefly wondered if the real version of her had actually done that but as with most of her wonderings about the life she should have lived she pushed it from her mind fast.

"Okay," Laura appeared at her side as Alisa left her room, "Tell me what you know?"

"What I know?"

Laura rolled her eyes, "What you know about our new Colonel."

"About as much as you do," Alisa answered with a chuckle.

"Come on. You said you knew him," Laura reminded her.

Alisa shook her head, "For a very short time and most of it was spent running for our lives. I'm interested in seeing how he looks now."

"Really?" a wicked grin covered Laura's face.

"Oh please," Alisa frowned at her friend.

Laura chuckled but said nothing else as they continued to the conference room.

x

Laura smiled as she entered the conference room with her friend, Rodney and John were already there laughing about one of their previous missions.

"Hi," Rodney said, giving his daughter a smile before nodding to Laura.

It struck the marine how different Rodney was these days, and Laura liked it. When they'd met Laura had heard so many stories of how he'd terrorised the science staff from day one and she had to admit he was abrasive.

Then she'd spent several days within his head and got to see a completely different side to the scientist. As much as he hated to admit it Laura was one of the few people that Rodney counted as a close friend. Not that she would ever have known this except for a few weeks before the Ancients arrived and tossed them back to Earth.

Rodney was salvaging a small ship while Laura's team stood guard. When the engine started to overheat it activated a lockdown, Laura was injured and trapped as a countdown started. She discovered later while recovering that Rodney refused to leave her despite how close the countdown came to hitting zero.

Laura would never admit it to him but she did adore Rodney and with Alisa in his life he had changed even more.

"Good, everyone's here," Woolsey stated as he walked in with their new Colonel at his side, "Let's begin."

x

JD looked around the table at the people who were watching him intently. As his eyes settled on his reason for being here he studied her for a moment equating the information he'd read with the young woman facing him with cool blue eyes.

"Dr McKay," he greeted her before turning to the man at her side, "And Dr McKay – doesn't that get annoying?"

"It's not come up yet," Rodney replied.

"This is Colonel Sheppard and Captain Cadman," Woolsey finished the introductions, "Shall we sit."

JD dropped into a chair across from Sheppard and leaned back as Woolsey started to speak.

x

"Well," Laura said as she followed Alisa out of the room.

Alisa grimaced at her friend, "Well what?"

"I like him," Laura replied innocently, "What do you think?"

"I think your hair's too tight and it's affecting your brain," Alisa told her.

Laura laughed, "You have history with him."

"I have history with a different version of him," Alisa reminded Laura without missing a beat, "History which means that whatever you're suggesting is just not right."

Laura walked along beside her in silence for a few minutes before asking, "So what happened?"

Alisa sighed, "When the Ancients turfed us out on our ass after helping them I went to college. I was seventeen and felt so out of place, so scared. Then this really good looking guy started talking to me and made me smile. He appeared a few times and I just thought it was coincidence. I also thought he thought I was some dumb little girl."

"How did you find out who he really was?" Laura asked, they entered Alisa's lab and both took a seat.

"The Trust tried to grab me," Alisa told her, "I ran and called, well you actually, I was told to get to a rendezvous point and I would be met by someone who would protect me. There was the guy I thought was cute. He became less good-looking as I realised he was nuts."

Laura laughed sighing as she realised the time, "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast."

* * *

Alisa walked through the corridors heading to get a snack. She grimaced as she found Alison Golding walking towards her. Alisa hadn't seen Golding in a month since before the mission where Alisa had opened her mouth and accidentally spilled her secret. Golding had been part of the rotation heading back to Earth; Alisa assumed Golding had returned with the group that came with Tyler.

"Bonner," Golding said as they came face to face.

"You obviously haven't talked to anyone yet," Alisa replied sharply, "I'm using my real name now."

Golding let out a sarcastic laugh, "And what would that be?"

A smug smirk covered Alisa's face, "McKay," at the stunned look on Golding's face Alisa's smile widened, "It's a girl."

"You're Rodney's daughter?"

Alisa spread her arms out and shrugged not losing the smug look.

"Don't feel bad," Alisa told her, "Only Laura actually worked it out. Not even your dear friend Jennifer did and she didn't take it well either."

"You broke them up?" anger filled Golding's voice.

"She dumped him. Not my fault," Alisa replied shortly, "I have things to do so I'll hopefully not see you later."

x

Golding watched the younger woman as she walked away amazed at what she'd just been told. Her eyes were drawn from the young woman to the column sitting just outside the entrance to the hallway, she had no idea where it had come from but the one thing she knew was that it was not stable.

"Look out," Golding yelled, running forward as the pillar started to topple.

Alisa turned confused, crying out as Golding threw them to one side as the stone smashed on the ground. Golding could feel Alisa shaking almost uncontrollably as she stared at where she'd been a moment before covered in rubble.

x

Alisa sat still trying to catch her breath as Jennifer checked her. She had a cut along her right arm but other than that there appeared to be no other injury.

Rodney appeared and moved straight to his daughter, "Lissa? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Alisa whispered, "Thanks to Lieutenant Golding."

Rodney turned and nodded quickly to the other woman before returning his attention to his daughter. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her close. Jennifer picked up her kit and moved to her friend, leaving father and daughter alone.

"She's his daughter?" Alison said as Jennifer started checking her for any injuries.

Jennifer nodded, "I'll admit it was something I definitely wasn't expecting to be told. But as soon as I knew I couldn't believe I'd never worked it out. Look at them."

"Is she the reason you broke up?" Alison asked pointedly.

Jennifer shook her head, "We broke up because he didn't trust me, Ali. He hid this secret from me for so long and told Captain Cadman before he told me. How can I trust him to be honest with me?"

Alison squeezed her friend's hand, "Sorry."

Jennifer shrugged frowning as she saw Woolsey arrive with John and the new Colonel, "I think something's up."

* * *

Alisa sat wondering what was going on as she'd been dragged back to the conference room instead of getting to go lie down for a while. Her father was sitting at her side hovering protectively as Woolsey and JD talked quietly in one corner. John was pacing looking grim, every so often looking over to where Alisa was sitting.

"Lissa," Laura appeared rushing over to her young friend, "I just heard. Are you okay?"

Alisa nodded, "I am."

Laura sighed in relief turning and frowning, "Sorry, sir."

"Completely understandable," Woolsey noted, "Where's Dr Keller?"

Jennifer appeared, "Sorry I was just finishing up."

Woolsey nodded and motioned her to take a seat. Jennifer sank into the chair beside John as Laura had taken the one beside Rodney who was sitting beside his daughter, Woolsey was on her other side and JD sat just across from her.

"What's going on?" Rodney demanded suddenly breaking the silence, "Because you seem more annoyed than surprised that this happened."

JD sighed, "I didn't request this assignment, I was asked by General O'Neill to come here."

"You're here to protect me," Alisa whispered, her nails digging into her palm.

He nodded.

"I should have known," Alisa shook her head.

"Why wasn't I told?" Rodney demanded sharply glaring at Woolsey.

"That was my decision," JD told them, "I didn't think there was any point to both of you spending all your time looking over your shoulder."

"Typical," Alisa snarled, "I'm already constantly looking over my shoulder. I've been looking over my shoulder since I got to this universe."

"Lissa," Rodney said resting his hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"It's true," she told him, "I'm still waiting for them to turf me back to Earth again. I look over my shoulder all the time, and there is no way in hell I'm letting anyone send me away from here."

"That's why I'm here," JD reminded her.

"Then you better be damn well good at your job," she retorted before standing and marching out.

x

JD shook his head; he gave Woolsey a quick nod before heading out after Alisa. He could see the blonde head just ahead of him and JD jogged forward to catch her.

"You can't blame me for this," he noted as he reached her side.

"Why not?" Alisa stopped and turned to him, "You appear in my life once more and cause chaos again."

"Hold on," JD frowned, "You're blaming me for something the alternate version of me did?"

"I've been doing it for almost everyone else," she replied with a fake smile, "What makes you so special, Colonel?"

JD started to laugh, "You're going to be trouble, aren't you Dr McKay."

Alisa chuckled as well before she looked up at him without the defensiveness, "Can you protect me?"

"If you let me," JD replied.

Alisa sighed, she pulled her hair out and ran her hand through it, "Look, I know I can be difficult. I know I can be a total brat but I've been alone for a long time and I'm still getting used to being part of a group again."

"You're not the only one," JD told her, "You know who I am then you've got to know the back-story and the fact I lost everything too. I'm not trying to compete, Alisa I'm just reminding you that you're not alone."

Alisa nodded, "Okay, I'll agree to a truce for now."

As JD watched her walk away he sighed, this was not going to be easy. There was no doubt that she was the daughter of Rodney McKay – mouthy and annoying.

* * *

Laura sat across from Rodney with John at his side as they sat at dinner both watching him stab at his food.

"Okay," Laura broke the silence, "Talk."

Rodney looked up at her before returning to stabbing at his food. Laura shook her head and motioned to John it was his turn.

John took the more direct approach to getting his friend's attention and yanked the plate of food away from him.

"Hey," Rodney snapped.

"Rodney, you need to talk to us," John told him, "Talk and you get your dinner back."

Rodney glared at his friend finally exploding, "She was meant to be safe here."

"She is," Laura said.

"Really? Because were you there this afternoon?" Rodney snarled at her, "She could have been killed."

"Rodney, she's fine and now we know we can look after her better," Laura reminded him.

Without a word Rodney stood and walked away.

"Dammit," Laura sighed in annoyance.

"He'll get over it Cadman," John assured her, "He just needs some time."

"I don't think he will."

x

Rodney marched through the corridors of Atlantis. That stupid pillar shouldn't even have been there, the archaeological team had found it and brought it back as there were some possibilities in the writing that it could help them find a ZPM.

He stopped as he saw Laura standing waiting for him.

"You're kind of predictable to someone who lived in your head," she answered his unspoken question.

"I don't want any company," Rodney marched past her and towards the balcony he'd been heading to. It was a place he and Carson had found that gave an amazing view of the city; Rodney was often drawn to it when he needed to think in peace.

"That's a pity because I don't think you should be alone right now," Laura replied lightly as she walked at his side.

Rodney fumed but said nothing hoping that ignoring her would mean she'd leave him alone. Unfortunately he'd forgotten that Laura Cadman was just as stubborn as he was and she continued to stay at his side as they reached the balcony and he sank onto the cushions.

"Cadman," Rodney sighed after ten minutes, "Can you just go away?"

"Not until you talk to me."

"Any topic in mind?" he ground out.

"Rodney, you know why I'm here," Laura said, "Why are you fighting actually talking to me?"

He shook his head and stared out at the horizon once more for about half an hour before he spoke again.

"I'm afraid, Cadman."

"Of what?"

"I don't know," Rodney confessed, "I'm terrified and I don't understand why?"

Laura gave a soft chuckle and took his hand, "Because you're a father."

Rodney shook his head and jumped up starting to pace, "No, I'm not. Alisa is here because of an accident and suddenly because of biology I'm supposed to be responsible for her?"

Laura bit her lip slightly trying not to laugh.

"I can't be a father."

"Okay," Laura jumped up and stopped him, "Did you know Alisa was an accident? She told me one day about a conversation she had with the other you. So, that's one thing you two have in common and it never stopped him from being her father."

"What's your point?"

"My point," Laura stated, "Is that you have no choice in the matter, Rodney. You're now a father. You're also very lucky that she's twenty-one, completely educated and looks up to you anyway."

"She shouldn't."

Laura smacked his shoulder, "Tough. You're her father so start acting like it. Did it occur to you she might be pretty terrified knowing someone just tried to kill her? Get over yourself."

* * *

JD smiled to himself as he watched the Stargate burst open, it'd been a long time since he'd led a mission through the Gate and it might not be his original team but they seemed to be a pretty good bunch.

Cadman, she was smart, loyal and an explosives expert - everything he liked in an ExO. Next was the obligatory muscle Lieutenant Ray Ballard, a man who made Teal'c seem talkative he looked like a cross between a football player and the milky bar kid. Finally the brains of the operation and interdimensional stray, Alisa McKay – smart, sarcastic and working on the arrogance to match her father.

They seemed to be a good unit so far and he kept having to remind himself that this was only temporary. He was here to find out who was after McKay and stop them before they harmed her.

As they walked through the wormhole JD grinned to himself, he was back where he belonged.

x

"Damn, it's cold," Alisa gasped as they walked towards what they hoped was a ZPM.

"Suck it up, doc," JD tossed back at her, "This is what it's like to be on an SG team."

The withering glance he received made him grin even more; this was the way it was meant to be.

"Lissa," Laura interrupted, "What do your readings say?"

"They're not any different from when we left the Gate," Alisa replied, as she scanned the detector in her hand, "There is a faint ZPM energy signature coming from that way."

"Okay then," JD said, "Let's get a move on and back home for dinner. I heard that tonight its mystery meat stew."

A soft chuckle escaped Ballard making the other three turn in surprise before Laura grinned. Softly laughing the team continued their journey talking generally.

x

Alisa stood at the entrance of the second cavern frowning as she scanned the computer she was working on.

"What's wrong?"

Alisa jumped as JD appeared at her shoulder, "Make a sound."

"Sorry," he replied sounding anything but, "Can we go in now?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Booby trap."

"Can you disable it?"

Alisa turned to him, "I thought I'd just stand here then walk all the way back without actually seeing if there is a ZPM in here."

"Alisa," JD growled warningly.

"It's complicated," she explained as though he hadn't spoken, "There appears to be about six or seven different traps going on and I'm barely getting a connection to the system."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning shut up and let me work."

x

Laura smiled as JD came to stand at her side just inside the mouth of the cave watching Alisa work.

"She's amazingly like him," Laura noted with a smile, "Unfortunately that includes the annoying things."

"How close are you to Alisa and her father?" JD asked.

Laura frowned at him.

"I'm here to protect her," JD reminded Laura, "I need to know this."

Laura let out a long sigh, "When I was in Rodney's head I got to know him really well. In fact it's possibly one of the reasons Carson and I split. I'm protective of Rodney, if someone dared hurt him I know I would go through them."

JD watched as she took a breath to calm herself.

"When I realised who Alisa was," Laura continued, "Actually before I knew who she was, I felt like I had to protect her. I won't let anyone harm her and that includes you - Sir."

JD nodded, "Good."

x

Alisa clicked her tongue as she thought over how to disarm the next trap, whatever was in here had to be something good otherwise it wouldn't be this well guarded.

"Ray," she called to the marine standing nearby, "Give me a boost."

He nodded and crouched, his hands cupped together; Alisa put her computer to one side before she gripped his shoulders and stepped into the waiting step he'd created. She gave a soft squeak of shock as he pushed her up with barely any effort.

"Okay, need you to move about three small steps to your right," Alisa instructed her fingers moving across the rock face as Ray did as she said.

"What you doing, Doc?" JD asked as he picked up her computer padd.

Alisa glanced down at him, "I think I've worked out where the fuse box, for lack of a better tem, is located. If I can disconnect it then we can go in and hopefully get back in time for mystery meat stew."

JD chuckled, "Brilliant idea."

"So glad you approve," Alisa told him before glancing down at the man holding her up, "Okay, Ray I just need you to take two more steps to your right."

Alisa bit her lower lip as she worked smiling to herself when she found what she was looking for, "Okay. Here goes."

As she disconnected the power the team heard a hum they'd not really noticed disappear a few seconds before the room began to shake violently. Alisa cried out when she started to fall as Ray lost his balance.

"Lissa," Laura yelled before she was shoved to one side by JD who dived to the ground as part of the ceiling crashed around them.

* * *

"Rodney."

"I heard you the first three times you said my name, Colonel," Rodney replied without looking up from the console in front of him, "I'm ignoring you for a reason."

"Rodney, we're bored," John told him.

Looking up at the man standing at his side Rodney frowned, "I told you to bring cards."

"How much longer before I can try to fly this thing?"

"John, this thing is a few thousand years old," Rodney reminded his friend, "It's not a case of putting in some gas and changing the oil. I am doing the best I can."

"Sure," John nodded.

Rodney returned to working sighing as he realised John was still standing there, "What?"

"How you doing with Alisa being on a mission?"

"Thank you," Rodney snapped, "Thank you so much for reminding me."

"Come on, McKay."

Rodney sighed, "Cadman will look after her. So will Tyler. Now go away so I can finish this."

John clapped his friend's shoulder before heading back to the rest of the team.

x

Teyla looked up as John appeared, "Well?"

"Rodney's working on it," John shrugged, "We might be heading home sometime in the next few weeks."

"And?"

John shrugged, "He's worried but coping with it."

"This is the first time he's had to deal with Alisa being off-world when he is not there to protect her," Teyla noted.

"The one thing you're forgetting," Ronon joined in, "Is that Cadman is with Alisa. McKay trusts Cadman. Even if he pretends he doesn't."

John nodded, wincing as the power came on through ship and he was thrown forward into the wall.

"I fixed it," Rodney called back as John pulled himself off the wall.

"We noticed."

"We should be back in Atlantis in about six hours," Rodney told them, "If you want to come up here and fly this thing, Colonel."

x

"How long overdue are they?" John asked Woolsey the moment he saw the other man waiting for them in the hanger.

"About three hours," Woolsey murmured keeping his voice down so Rodney didn't overhear them just yet, "We've called them but there's been no answer."

John grimaced; Rodney would go insane once he knew his daughter's team was late. Ronon appeared and saw the look on both men's face instantly understanding what was going on so as Rodney appeared from the ship he took up position beside him.

"What?" Rodney demanded as everyone looked at him before he sighed in annoyance, "Let's get going, there's no point in standing around."

"I'm sending Dr Keller with you in case there are any injuries," Woolsey told them.

Rodney paused for a few moments before nodding.

* * *

Alisa groaned as consciousness invaded the nice peaceful dream she was having bringing with it a sharp pain in her leg. Checking her leg she didn't find any blood or broken bones so guessed it had to be a sprain.

"You're awake," JD said, "How you feeling?"

"Do you really want an answer to that?" Alisa winced as she pulled herself to sit against the wall, "What happened?"

"The ceiling collapsed," JD told her as he continued to look around.

"Laura? Ray?"

"Other side of the wall," JD replied, "They're at least on the right side to get out but I can't raise them."

Alisa frowned and touched her own radio, "Laura? Laura, can you hear me?"

At the static she grimaced and looked up to see JD standing, "Told you."

"Give me your radio," Alisa told him, "I'll see if I can boost the signal. Though it's possible something's blocking it, other than the ton of rubble."

x

Laura sighed in relief as they managed to push the final large boulder away from the entrance to the cave. Ray had a concussion and her arm felt like someone had been using a baseball bat on it for a couple of hours but together they'd managed to clear the rubble and hopefully that would let a radio signal out when Atlantis called again.

She was worried about Alisa and Tyler; they'd fallen one way while she and Ray had fallen the other before the ceiling had collapsed on them and there'd been no contact with them since.

"They'll be okay," Ray assured her.

Laura sighed and grabbed his chin tilting his head up to check him, "How you feeling?"

"I'll be fine," he told her, "You?"

"I won't be wearing short sleeves for a while but I'll be fine," she sighed pushing her hand through her hair.

"Tyler? Cadman?" John's voice came over the radio making her sigh in relief before grimacing in horror at who would be with him, "Come in."

"Colonel," Laura replied, "Colonel Tyler and Dr McKay are trapped on the other side of a ton of rubble. We've managed to clear the entrance to the cave we're in and we're about to start trying to get through to them. We could use some help."

"We're coming your way," John assured her, "I'm sending Ronon to get some equipment to help."

Laura let out a sigh of relief, "Hurry."

x

The first person Laura saw was Rodney and she braced herself for the tirade she was about to be on the receiving end of. She was shocked when he rested his hand on her arm.

"Are you okay?"

Laura nodded mutely.

"Alisa?"

"I don't know," she whispered, clutching his hand, "Rodney, I..."

"It's not your fault," Rodney let out a sigh, "Lissa said it herself, bad things happen when she goes off world. I was hoping it would give her first mission a miss."

Laura smiled a little surprised, as she looked over Rodney's shoulder she was surprised to see Jennifer Keller standing there looking at them sadly.

"Tyler, McKay, this is Sheppard. Come in."

Laura turned to where John was standing waiting for a response from her team leader and friend but nothing came.

"Cadman, what were you doing before this happened?" Rodney asked.

"Lissa was working on getting rid of the booby traps," Laura told him, "She thought she'd found the power source but when she disconnected it the place started to fall around us."

Rodney sighed, "She's trouble. I'll see if I can remove whatever's blocking the signal."

x

Alisa chewed her lip as she tried to fix the radio, hearing a click then some static she smiled.

"Try it now," she handed JD the radio.

"Cadman?" JD said, "Cadman, this is Tyler. Report."

"This is Sheppard," John's voice came over the radio making them both smile in relief, "Are you two okay?"

"A little banged up but we're both fine," JD stressed 'both' knowing Rodney would be listening in, "Are we getting out of here soon?"

"We're working on it," John replied, "Get comfortable."

JD dropped to sit beside Alisa with a wry smile, "We've got that covered, so start holding up your end of the bargain."

x

An hour passed and the only noise in the cavern where Alisa and JD sat was the sound of rocks being moved.

"Okay," JD rolled his eyes, "I can't sit here in silence any longer, you need to start talking about something, anything."

Alisa chuckled, "Like what?"

"I don't know but there is no way I'm sitting here any longer listening to that without something to take my mind off it," JD replied, "How did we meet?" Alisa opened her mouth and he held up his hand, "In the other universe."

"You were assigned to protect me there as well," Alisa smiled slightly, "It seems to be your destiny to be my guardian angel."

"I've had worse jobs," JD noted with a laugh, "So?"

"So the Trust tried to grab me," Alisa told him, "And you dragged me into a dead end, swung me on a rope in a Tarzan impersonation had me drive while you shot at the car behind us."

JD grinned, "Sounds fun."

"You would say that," Alisa rolled her eyes at him; "Well it freaked me out completely," she let out a long sigh, "Can you protect me again? You can't watch me all the time and if something like the column happens again..."

"Alisa," he stopped her, his voice soft, "You know that was just a freak accident. Don't you?"

She stared at him, her blue eyes filled with sadness and fear, "Are you sure?"

"We checked over everything and one of the struts was worn away," he told her, "I overreacted by telling you why I was really here. That was my fault."

"I would probably have guessed sooner or later," Alisa replied, "Trusting is something I don't do very often these days."

JD wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her tightly, "Well you've got to learn to trust me, okay?"

"Okay."

JD gave her a cocky grin just as the boulders at the top fell away letting natural light in and John's face appeared.

"Hey, I think I found the toy surprise."

* * *

JD stood on the balcony looking out across the ocean. He'd agreed to come to Atlantis temporarily to protect the young genius but there was something about this place that had got under his skin.

He knew that if he went back to Earth he couldn't rejoin SG1 again, Daniel had decided to step back from off-world missions to work with the new recruits, Carter was in command of her own ship and Teal'c spent most of his time with his family. Not to mention the other two 'newbies'.

No, this was definitely the best idea for him – Atlantis.

"Hey," Alisa appeared from around the doorway, "Are you coming? The quiz is about to start. I want to see Lorne's team get whipped by Radek's."

JD nodded, he'd heard a lot about the monthly quiz and how competitive it got. As they walked through the corridors JD made his decision – he was staying here.


	3. Catching Up With The Past

Author's Notes: - Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Next part is in progress, enjoy.

* * *

Alisa chuckled as JD dropped the three oranges he'd been juggling, hitting himself on the head.

"Nice," she laughed as he grimaced, "That'll impress Metcalfe."

JD rolled his eyes, "Why do you think I'm trying to impress Metcalfe?"

"Cause your eyes follow her every time she leaves a room," Alisa replied smugly, "Ask her out before this gets boring."

JD shrugged, "Not sure she's my type."

"She's smart, pretty and kick boxes," Alisa ticked each off on a finger, "What more do you want?"

JD rolled his eyes, "I'll think about it."

Alisa laughed; she spotted her father across the room and gave him a quick wave receiving a soft nod back as he left the mess with John. As Rodney walked out Laura walked in with Ray and they quickly joined their team-mates.

"What's going on with Rodney?" Laura asked as she dropped into the seat beside Alisa, "He and Sheppard didn't look happy."

"All I know is the IOA has sent someone to, and these are Dad's words, cause problems where none exist because they're bored," Alisa grinned.

"Then the next few weeks are going to be a joy," Laura sighed.

* * *

"Welcome to Atlantis, Mrs Patterson," Woolsey greeted the blonde woman who stepped out of the wormhole.

"It's incredible to be here, Mr Woolsey," she replied, looking around at the Gateroom in awe turning back to him looking a little embarrassed, "I'm sorry, I'm just a little overwhelmed."

"It happened to me the first time I came here too," Woolsey replied with a chuckle, "Follow me and I'll introduce you to the head of our military and scientific team. I warn you now, they're an interesting pair."

Patterson's blue eyes crinkled in amusement, "I'm looking forward to it. I don't actually have any information on the people I'm here to evaluate. Not even their names."

"Well Colonel Sheppard and Dr McKay are interesting to deal with," Woolsey told her, frowning as she stared at him, "Is something wrong?"

"McKay?"

Woolsey nodded.

"Oh," she let out a long breath, "This might seem like an extremely stupid question but is his name Rodney McKay?"

Woolsey winced knowing this couldn't be good, "Yes. Do you know him?"

"Know who?" John asked as he and Rodney arrived.

Patterson stood and spun staring at Rodney who was staring right back at her.

"Gentlemen, this is Mrs Patterson," Woolsey introduced, "She's here for the IOA evaluation."

"Hi," John greeted her aware that the woman probably didn't even know he was there as she stared at his friend.

Rodney finally managed to speak, "Lis?"

x

Rodney knew this IOA evaluation was going to cause problems but he'd had no idea on what scale until this moment. Now he knew as he stared at the woman he'd been engaged to over twenty years ago who looked as though she wanted to bolt from the office and would have if he and John weren't blocking the doorway.

"I think we should probably..." John trailed off and motioned to Woolsey to leave the room.

"Mrs Patterson, we'll talk some more later," Woolsey told her as he joined John and left them alone.

Rodney felt John shove him inside the room so that the door would close but he couldn't take his eyes off the woman in front of him. Alisa Bonner, the woman he would have married, the woman he had never forgotten and the woman who was the mother of his daughter.

"You're looking good, Rodney."

Rodney jumped slightly as she broke the silence, "You too, Lis."

"It's Ali these days," she told him before rushing on, "I had no idea you were here. The IOA gave me no information so it didn't cloud the evaluation."

Rodney sighed not knowing what to say; finally the worst possible thing came to mind.

"You're married?"

Ali nodded, "Ten years now."

"Any kids?"

"Two boys," she replied, smiling at the thought, "Rodney..."

Rodney shook his head, "Welcome to Atlantis. I need to go, I have things to do."

As he practically sprinted out Rodney wondered how he was going to tell Alisa about her 'mother' and how to tell Lis about Lissa.

x

"Hey," Laura greeted Rodney as he entered his lab, "Just the person I was looking for."

"What do you want, Cadman?" Rodney barked, "I'm busy."

Laura rolled her eyes, "You know it's always such a pleasure to talk with you, Rodney. But I am actually here for a reason."

Rodney sighed, "What?"

"I need your questions for the Quiz Final," Laura told him with a grin, "Radek versus Collins, it's going to be a good night."

"Sure," Rodney sighed, "Come in and I'll print them off for you."

Laura followed him across the lab frowning at the complete lack of insults coming from Rodney; normally he'd managed to insult most of her family by now.

Laura took a seat on the stool watching him, "You want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Why do you think something is wrong, Cadman?"

"Because you haven't said one nasty thing about me since I got here," she replied with a fond smile, "In fact I was expecting a chorus and two verses on the butterfly clip I'm wearing that my niece made me."

"Is that what the glitter explosion is," Rodney said half-heartedly.

"Sorry," Laura replied with a grimace, "But you're not convincing me." Laura rested her hand on his arm, "You can talk to me, remember?" She tapped her temple, "I was in your head, Rodney. You can't shock me."

Rodney sighed and sat down, "You heard about the IOA evaluation?"

"Who didn't?" Laura chuckled, "You and Sheppard have been going nuts about it."

"Well, I know the woman the IOA sent," Rodney confessed.

"Old girlfriend?"

Rodney nodded.

"Oh," Laura whispered not sure what to say now and completely stunned by the next sentence out of Rodney's mouth.

"It's Alisa's mother."

* * *

Ali Patterson walked through the city of Atlantis wishing she could enjoy being here but all she could think of was the look on Rodney's face as he left her standing. She'd never thought she'd see him again and then he was there in the most unlikely of places.

Guilt gnawed at her but she'd been so young when they'd been together, so young when she'd been ill, then the accident and losing the baby. She blamed Rodney for the accident because he'd been late to pick her up, then he'd told the doctor to start the treatment for the cancer after her miscarriage. When her mother asked her finally how she could possibly blame Rodney, Ali had replied that she didn't mean to but at the time she felt he'd wanted rid of the baby so she could have her treatment and he wouldn't be left alone. Her mother had been horrified she could even think something like that about Rodney. As much as they liked Jason and loved the boys she knew they still missed their adopted son Rodney.

Taking a deep breath Ali decided she had to talk to him properly, she just hoped he would stick around for the conversation. As she started towards the labs, according the map she'd been given, Ali spotted a young woman get into one of the transporters with one of the soldiers, they were talking and laughing but as the doors started to close the younger woman turned. For a fleeting moment Ali thought she was looking into a mirror or a mirror from twenty years ago but before she could get a proper look the doors closed hiding the face from her sight.

x

"What's wrong?"

Alisa turned looking surprised to find JD standing beside her, "What?"

"Are you okay, McKay?" JD asked concerned as they left the transporter, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I...I think I did," a crinkle appeared in her forehead as she contemplated the woman she'd just seen even for the second before the doors closed.

"Alisa?"

She rubbed her eyes, "I don't know. Maybe I am working too hard."

JD chuckled, "Nice to know it takes hallucinations for you to work that one out. I'll keep that in mind."

Before Alisa could retort her father's voice sounded in her ear.

"Lissa, can you come to my lab?"

"Now?" she asked.

"If you can," he replied before ending communication.

Alisa frowned as she turned to JD, "That's odd. He sounds tired but wants to talk to me."

"Well, once you've talked to him go get some rest," JD clapped her shoulder before he headed to the gym where Ronon was waiting to kick his ass.

x

Rodney looked up relieved that his daughter was the one who walked through the door; he needed to tell her about their visitor before anyone else did or she caught sight of the woman.

"Hey, Dad," Alisa greeted him with a smile, "You called?"

Rodney couldn't stop the smile that touched his lips at her casual greeting that only a few months before had been stilted and shy, "I need to talk to you."

"Oh those words never signify anything good," Alisa grimaced as she pulled over a stool, "What did I do?"

Rodney laughed, "Paranoid?"

"You're not kidding," Alisa replied, "Those words used to be followed by me getting grounded and being given the worst possible jobs people around here could think of."

"I promise this isn't bad," Rodney told her, trying to imagine her being young enough for him to ground.

"Then shoot."

"You've heard about the IOA evaluation," Rodney started not pausing for her to nod, "Well the woman here to do it is...well... I know her and you do too, kind of."

Alisa frowned, before licking her lips slowly and whispering, "It's Mom. Isn't it?"

"How did you..."

"I thought I saw her a few minutes before you called," Alisa told him, the stunned expression on her face becoming fear, "Are you going to tell her about me?"

"I have to," Rodney replied, "I got the chance to know you, Lissa. I can't deny her the same opportunity. Or you."

Alisa rubbed a hand across her face, "I've never known her. I knew you. What if she can't accept me?"

Rodney saw Alisa fighting tears but as one slipped down her cheek Rodney gently wiped it away, "Then she's a fool." Rodney wrapped his arms around his daughter holding her. He glanced up and saw Ali standing there.

"I should go," Ali said as they looked over at her.

"Wait," Rodney called after her, "We need to talk."

x

Ali arrived at Rodney's lab to find him hugging someone, embarrassed she wanted to leave but as he called her back Ali saw who was sitting on the stool and couldn't stop staring.

"Wait," Rodney called, "We need to talk."

He moved to her and Ali found she was being moved to the other stool. As she sat she looked at the young woman she'd seen earlier.

"Hi," the young woman whispered before she turned to Rodney, "Can you get on with this?"

Rodney gently squeezed the girl's shoulder, "Sure. Lis...Ali..."

"Lis is fine," Ali whispered.

Rodney nodded nervously, "Lis, I don't know how much you know about the Stargate program."

Ali shrugged, "I've read up on everything, other than the names of the team here on Atlantis."

"Then you know about the Quantum Mirror," Rodney said hopefully, smiling slightly as she nodded, "Okay, almost four years ago a girl came through the Quantum Mirror. There's a long story I'm not going to get into right now but basically we couldn't send her home and she stayed."

"What does this have to do with the fact that my double bar twenty years is sitting here?" Ali demanded.

"Lis," Rodney said before hesitating for a few seconds before he stood behind the girl and rested his hands on her shoulders, "I want you to meet Lissa, our daughter – from an alternate universe."

Ali stared at them trying to find something to say, "No."

"I should go," Lissa whispered, Rodney gently squeezed her shoulder and she gave him a quick smile before leaving.

Ali spun as the young woman, her daughter? walked out the room, she turned back to where Rodney was standing looking at her sadly.

"That's all you can say?" he demanded confused, "No?"

"What do you want from me?" Ali snapped back standing to face him, "You drop this on me and expect me to just accept it? Our baby died, Rodney. She died."

"And then you left," Rodney retorted, "You know the only reason I told you was because I know Lissa wanted to know you. You left then and you don't deserve to be her mother now."

As he marched out she shook her head, she'd been told her visit here would be interesting but she'd never expected this.

* * *

Laura sat in what in a few hours would be filled for the final of the quiz she and Carson had started so many years ago. He had been feeling homesick after getting a letter from one of his sisters giving him a blow by blow account of the pub quiz her husband had won. At this Carson decided to start an Atlantis monthly quiz, this then blossomed into three monthly heats culminating in the quarterly final and the fight for what became known after his death as the Carson Cup.

When Carson's double appeared there was discussion about changing the name but Radek, who took over running things when Laura had been transferred back to Earth until her return, decided the name stayed and it was somehow assured that Carson would be on Atlantis for the final and present the cup. That would be next month though.

Laura jumped as Rodney burst into the room, he looked ready to explode but instead of saying anything he sat down and just sat there in silence.

"Rodney?" Laura asked after several minutes of nothing but angry silence.

"You always tell me I can talk to you," he reminded her, "Well I need to talk to you."

Surprise filled her and she stared at him for a few moments before taking the seat beside him, "Is everyone else off world?"

Rodney frowned at her but a smile tugged at his lips, "I just thought you might be able to help or even...I don't know give me some perspective."

Still stunned Laura nodded, "I'll try my best. Tell me what's wrong."

x

Alisa sat on her favourite balcony with her knees pulled up against her chest trying to sort her head out. She'd never ever expected to be in this position, her mother had died a few hours after she'd been born and as much as Alisa wanted to meet her she knew she never would.

And then she was in another universe where Alisa Bonner had miscarried, been treated for cancer and was still alive.

At one point when she realised that her mother wasn't dead Alisa wondered if she could meet her, even if they couldn't tell her who she was but when her father told her she was on Atlantis and said he was going to introduce them properly Alisa was indescribably nervous but relieved.

Now she wasn't sure what she felt.

"McKay," JD's voice made her look up, "I thought you were going to get some rest."

"I will," she whispered sadly, "Just needed some air."

JD tilted his head, "What's wrong, Alisa?"

"I just met my mother," Alisa told him.

JD slid down the wall to sit at her side, "Wow. How'd it go?"

"It could have gone better," she sighed, leaning against his arm, "All I know right now is that this is going to be an interesting few weeks."

x

"Are you okay?"

Rodney stared at Laura astonished at her question, "What?"

"Are you okay?" Laura asked again, concern in her eyes as she rested her hand on his arm, "She obviously upset you."

"I came to ask you to help Alisa," Rodney reminded her.

"And I will," Laura replied, matter-of-factly, "Once I know that you're okay."

Rodney continued to stare at her completely confused.

"This woman was someone you were going to marry," Laura reminded him, "Technically she's the mother of your daughter. I think I'm beginning to understand why you don't trust people easily."

Rodney dropped his head before looking up at her with sad eyes, "I thought she needed a few days. So I didn't try to find her. After a week I called Andrea, her mother, who told me she'd gone. For the next few months I called once a week every week until I just couldn't hear Andrea apologise to me anymore." He sighed, "It's strange, seeing her again and knowing she's happy with her new family when I'm still single and trying to work out how to be a father to our daughter from another universe."

"Rodney, Lissa thinks the world of you," Laura assured him, "The two of you have an incredible relationship. If this woman can't handle the miracle you've been granted then she doesn't deserve it."

Rodney stared at her, the word miracle echoing in his mind then he reached out and hugged a stunned Laura before disappearing.

* * *

Ali decided to go to the evening's entertainment hoping to get her mind off the revelation that the daughter she lost was somehow alive and well in the city. Her evaluation would start in earnest tomorrow when she had to see how good these people were at the jobs they were being paid to do but tonight she thought it'd be good to see them enjoying themselves.

A shrill whistle cut through the noise of the room and the conversations died to nothing all eyes turning to the strawberry-blonde sitting at the small table between the two teams.

"Okay," the woman called, "You all know the rules and you all know the teams. So, we'll start with round one – Movies."

x

Laura grinned as the crowd cheered on the team they'd chosen. She could see Alisa and Rodney on one side of the room with JD and John while on the other side she could see the IOA representative Alisa Patterson.

Laura had an almost irresistible urge to go over to the woman and smack her around the head for hurting Rodney so much as well as upsetting Lissa. She managed to push it down and instead she started the next round of the quiz with the now famous, or more accurately infamous, Rodney Round. He'd offered to write a round for the quiz after a mission had put her in the infirmary during the early years; the questions had ranged from physics to old movies and had been so difficult that Carson and Laura asked him to contribute a round for each quiz.

It was the most hated round of the quiz and in many ways the most interesting. There were a few people that had once thought that Radek had an insight into the questions Rodney posed but after watching him struggle through several of the rounds they knew he had no inside knowledge.

"Alright," Laura called over the cheers and calls at the end of the round, "We'll be taking a fifteen minute break now."

As the crowd dispersed for bathroom breaks and to get more snacks Laura headed to the McKay clan and sat beside them.

"How're you guys doing?"

Alisa shrugged, "Fine."

Laura glanced over to where Alisa Patterson sat, "Really? You don't have to tell me just now but I'm available for you to talk to whenever you need."

Alisa smiled at her friend, "I know."

Laura reached out and slipped her hand into Rodney's, "That includes you, McKay."

"Tempting offer as always," he shot back but the squeeze of her hand made her smile.

x

Laura walked slowly through the corridors of Atlantis heading to find the younger Dr McKay. She's noticed Alisa watching her 'mother' for a lot of the night and was worried about her. Once the quiz had finished, Radek's team victorious and through the final, Alisa had disappeared claiming the need for sleep. Laura decided to check this claim and was heading towards the lab Alisa worked in.

"I don't need a babysitter," Alisa said leaning against a wall as Laura turned the corner.

"How about a friend?"

Alisa chuckled, "Laura, I'm fine. I am."

Laura gave her a frown, "Considering everything that's happened?"

Alisa gave her friend a quick hug, "Goodnight, Laura."

Laura let out a long sigh as the young scientist disappeared, the McKay clan could be so stubborn and closed-mouth when they wanted to be.

x

Ali had enjoyed the quiz night, enjoyed getting to see the social aspect of the city before she had to delve into their work. The most awkward part of the night had to be seeing Rodney sitting with the young woman she was being told was really her daughter. Ali loved her sons, she truly did but she did wish sometimes...

Ali shook herself, she'd decided a long time ago that there was no point in dwelling on the past and she'd long since come to terms with the losses in her life. She wasn't letting Rodney make her feel guilty for something she'd done when she was just a kid.

She had a job to do here and she wasn't going to let this get in her way so she could finish this then go home to her family.

"I guess this kind of sucks for you," the most surprising voice made Ali turn where she saw Alisa standing at the corner watching her.

"What?" Ali asked confused and still unbalanced at this young woman who was almost her double except she had Rodney's eyes.

"The fact that Dad is expecting you to be perfectly fine with my existence," Alisa smiled slightly, "Its not exactly fair."

Ali continued to stare at her trying to find something to say.

"I don't bite," Alisa chuckled, "Well not since I was three anyway."

"This..." Ali started shaking her head, "This is just so confusing. Alisa, I want to be able to talk to you and I want to be okay with this but I lost my baby over twenty years ago."

"I understand," Alisa replied softly, "My mother died about five hours after I was born, I never met her. I only had pictures, my father's stories and a video message on my sixteenth birthday."

Ali let out a long breath, "I remember that. The fear that I'd never get to see my baby, I actually rerecorded it every month."

"I can tell you that when I saw it I finally felt close to you...to her," Alisa said, "I'm not expecting anything from you. But you're going to be here for a while and we'll probably run into each other because as big as this place is, it's not that big."

Ali nodded, "I should go. I've got a lot to do tomorrow. Goodnight, Alisa."

"Goodnight."

* * *

"What is with you?" Alisa snapped as she and JD ran for the Gate, "Everywhere you go people try to kill us."

JD grabbed her arm and yanked her behind a rock, "What about you? You said yourself bad things happened when you go offworld."

He snuck a look out over the boulder and watched the natives as they started to look around searching for them. As Alisa was about to look out JD pushed her back down, his eyes telling her that she was to stay put.

"Okay," he whispered, JD grabbed his radio, "Cadman, where are you?"

"We're at the Gate," Laura replied, "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah," JD replied shortly, "I want you and Ballard in position ready to open the Gate the moment you see us. The natives seem to have gone but I'm not counting on it."

"We'll be waiting," Laura told him.

JD turned to Alisa, "When I say run, you get back to the Gate. I will be right behind you, do not look back."

Alisa nodded.

JD moved again, taking a few steps out from their hiding place he could almost feel the natives nearby. He looked back to where Alisa was crouched behind the boulder, her blue eyes fixed on him waiting for his order to go.

"Run," JD ordered.

He watched the blonde scramble out of her hiding place; he waited for a ten count to ensure she was safe before he followed on. Relief filled him as he saw the flicker of the wormhole in front of him then he saw the hulking figure of Ray catching Alisa and shoving her through the Gate.

"Colonel," Cadman shouted suddenly, "Run."

JD groaned as he glanced back to see several men running after him, spears in hand. Running to the Gate he yelled at them to go through before he dived and slammed into the floor.

x

Alisa staggered as Ray shoved her through the Gate, the moment she regained her balance she spun waiting for her team to come through.

Laura came next, she moved to one side waiting giving Alisa a quick nod before turning her attention back when Ray appeared. JD came flying out the wormhole and let out a grunt of pain as he slammed into the ground.

"Are you okay?" Alisa asked moving to him, "Oh my God, you're bleeding."

JD rolled onto his back, his hand slowly moving up to his shoulder that had blood streaming from it, "I think one of them got me."

Alisa was pulled back by the medical team as they converged on JD; she turned and spotted Ali watching them. Looked like she was evaluating the medical team, Alisa mused.

"Dr McKay," Keller's voice cut into her thoughts, "You need to come to the infirmary as well."

"Just coming," Alisa said following the medical team out with Ray and Laura.

x

The infirmary was in disarray when the team arrived, Ali's evaluation was obviously causing a lot of trouble.

"Fun day?" Alisa asked Jennifer as the doctor took her blood.

"You could say that," Jennifer replied wryly, a little surprised as they didn't talk much even during the pre and post mission medicals.

"The IOA are basically doing this to annoy us," Alisa reminded her, "Don't rise to the bait, from what I knew of Carson and the way he ran this place there's nothing wrong with what you do."

Jennifer stared at her in surprise; this had to be the nicest thing Alisa had ever said to her.

"Am I done?" the young scientist asked.

"Of course," Jennifer nodded, "Colonel Tyler is making a fuss so maybe you could go rescue Marissa from him."

Alisa jumped off the bed, "No problem."

Shaking her head Jennifer finished up her notes before moving on to her next job.

x

Alisa chuckled as she heard JD trying to cajole the nurse into letting him out of the infirmary; he trailed off as he saw Alisa standing at the end of his bed.

"How's the arm?" she asked with an amused grin on her face as the nurse gave her a grateful look before sneaking away.

"It's fine," JD said grumpily, "How's yours?"

Alisa chuckled and pulled a chair over beside his bed, "I wasn't the one almost skewered."

He glared at the young woman sitting beside him, "You're worse than Daniel sometimes, you know that?"

"I'll email him and let him know," Alisa smirked, "I'm sure he'll be pleased to know his lessons have been paying off."

JD narrowed his eyes at her trying to work out if she was joking or not. He gave up and dropped back onto his pillow.

"Doc," JD yelled the moment he saw Jennifer appear, "Let me out of here."

"Colonel Tyler," Jennifer sighed, "Please, get out of my infirmary."

JD bounced up and had Alisa's arm pulling her out of the room as fast as possible before Jennifer finished her sentence.

* * *

Alisa knocked on the door to Woolsey's office; he looked up and motioned her to come in finishing his email as she took her seat.

"How's Colonel Tyler?" he asked as he closed his laptop.

"Annoying," Alisa chuckled, "He's been bitching for the past hour that he's stuck on the city, he keeps forgetting we're all grounded with him out."

"Dr Keller has noted he will be back on the rotation by next week," Woolsey chuckled, "His injury is not that severe."

Alisa shrugged, "I think he's enjoying himself. But I'm assuming he's not the reason you called me here."

Woolsey took a deep breath, "I'm afraid I've had to remove you from the off world team."

"What?"

Woolsey sighed, "I'm sorry, Alisa."

"I don't understand," she said with a grimace, "As far as I can tell I'm doing pretty good. Okay, the last mission wasn't exactly the best but..."

"Alisa," he cut her off, "This isn't my decision."

Realisation hit the young woman; she surged out of her seat and out of the office before he could say another word. He hit his radio, "Colonel Sheppard, Dr McKay, we may have a problem."

x

Alisa marched through the corridors, wishing she could somehow slam a door open but the one thing this city she loved didn't have was slammable doors.

"You bitch."

Ali looked up from her computer as the angry young scientist appeared before her.

"I know you're not happy right now, Alisa," Ali noted, "But I feel and the IOA oversight committee agree that you're too young to be going on missions."

"And this is your professional, unbiased opinion?"

At the sarcasm Ali closed the laptop lid and folded her hands on the desk, "Dr McKay, you signed an agreement when you came to Atlantis that you would abide by the decisions made by the IOA."

"It's not like I had a choice," Alisa snapped, "You don't know me, you don't know my abilities and you're arbitrarily deciding that I can't do a job I've been training for since I was fifteen."

"Alisa, my job is to make sure that Atlantis is both efficient and the people here are safe. My opinion is that you should be working in a laboratory environment until such time as you have been given the proper training."

"Wow," Alisa shook her head, "For someone whose first word was 'No' when they found out who I was this is incredibly parental. And you have no right to do that."

"I have as much right as Rodney does," Ali shot back surging to her feet suddenly very angry, "I'm not your mother and he's not your father."

Before Alisa could reply Rodney and John appeared, John moved the younger McKay out of the room while Rodney stood blocking their view of one another.

x

Rodney listened to John talking Alisa down as he moved her from the room. He simply stood watching Ali as she sat back down trying to compose herself.

"You have no right to tell her I'm not her father," Rodney said coldly.

"I hate to tell you this," Ali replied just as coldly, "But you're not. And she's making do because she can't go back home."

"If that's what you think..."

Ali cut him off, "Do you know how many times she said it when talking with the IOA therapist she saw? Almost every session for the first eight months."

Rodney stared at her angrily, "I thought you had no idea who she was?"

"I was sent the information this morning," Ali told him, "It included all the records I needed."

Anger filled him, "She was scared, she was alone and I let that happen. So I wasn't her father then but I am now."

Rodney forced himself to walk out of the room. He wasn't going to keep fighting with her, especially not over this.

* * *

Laura stood at the door of the lab with John both were watching the youngest McKay sitting with her head in her hands. She'd not moved in ten minutes and neither were precisely sure how to deal with this.

"Is she okay?" Rodney appeared.

"She needs you," Laura said, squeezing his hand letting him know she was there if he needed to talk.

He gave her a soft nod before walking in to sit beside Alisa. Rodney sat there not sure what to do, not knowing how to comfort her.

"I'm being stupid," Alisa whispered suddenly though she didn't look up, "But she just sort of hit home that I don't belong here."

Rodney reached out and made her look up at him, "You do. Lissa, I am a lot of things and I would never have said paternal was one of them but every time I look at you..." he wiped away the tear that was trailing along her cheek, "I wish I knew what to say or do to help but I'm not very good at this."

"I know I don't belong here," Alisa whispered, "I know I've sort of forced you into acting like him but you're not. I know this but I so needed to pretend."

"Lissa," Rodney stopped her, "I know I can't be the same man who raised you but I'm trying to be your father because I want to be. If I didn't...ask them," he nodded to where Laura and John stood, "I wouldn't have said to Woolsey for you to come here."

Rodney pulled her to him, hugging her tightly.

"You're my miracle," Rodney whispered resting his cheek against her hair, holding her close, "And I'm keeping you. Okay?"

Alisa nodded slightly but didn't move as Rodney held onto her.

x

Laura had been to every 'hiding' place Rodney had ever used and still not found him. She was getting a little worried now. She and Sheppard had left father and daughter alone for a while to talk, Laura had caught sight of the two McKay's heading towards Alisa's room as she was going to the gym for a sparring match with Teyla.

Now Alisa was getting some sleep and Rodney had disappeared. As Laura wandered near Alisa's lab she was surprised to find Rodney standing on the balcony leaning on the rail. She quickly radioed Sheppard to let him know he could call off his hunt.

"Hey," she said softly as she moved to join him, "I was wondering where you were."

Rodney glanced round at her and shrugged, "Needed some air."

Laura smiled softly and slid down the wall to sit waiting until he was ready to sit with her. After five minutes of simply staring at the stars Rodney moved and took the seat at her side.

"Lissa is doing okay," he told her, "I think she's a little shaken at the moment."

Laura smiled, "I know she'll be fine. I'm actually worried about you just now."

"I'm fine," Rodney said.

"Really?"

Rodney frowned at her disbelieving voice.

"Colonel Sheppard told me what Patterson said to you," Laura told him, "And personally I'd really like to dropkick her through the Stargate to that planet with the dino-tiger things."

Rodney let out a chuckle before nudging Laura with his shoulder, he knew she wanted him to talk to her and, despite the fact that even a few months ago he would never even consider opening up to Laura Cadman, Rodney felt he could talk to her.

"When Lis left me I felt like I had to have done something to make her leave," Rodney said finally, "We knew she was ill but Lis was like Lissa, very strong-willed. She decided to have her baby; she decided that nothing was going to stop her having the child I talked to every night."

"What actually happened?"

"An idiot smashed into the car she was in," Rodney rubbed his eyes, "I just remember getting a call and somehow managing to get to the hospital. When I was there the doctor was talking at me and the only thing I could really take in was our baby was gone."

Laura slid her hand into his encouraging him to continue.

"I was being asked question and after question that I tried to answer, then when they said they could start treating her I said yes," Rodney closed his eyes, "I think she blamed me because I was supposed to pick her up and I told them to start her treatment."

"You are brilliant, Rodney but you're not able to see the future," Laura reminded him.

Rodney squeezed her hand, "I always considered Lis the love of my life and I always felt I couldn't have been good enough if I lost her. I guess it's one of the reasons every other relationship I've been in has failed."

Laura moved and knelt so she was looking at him, "I'm beginning to understand you better," Laura rested her hand on his cheek, "You are an annoying, arrogant pain in the ass."

"What's your point?" Rodney demanded looking annoyed.

Laura chuckled, "You're also one of the sweetest, most loyal, most unusual friends I've ever had. She didn't deserve you, Rodney and you deserve so much more than that."

Laura moved and hugged him tightly feeling him hug her back.

* * *

Two weeks passed and Ali's review of Atlantis was now over. Most of her recommendations concerned the aspects of life in Atlantis that the IOA were most focussed on, equipment costs, food and support staff. Finally it was time for her to leave and to her surprise both Alisa and Rodney were standing watching from the Control Room.

"Mrs Patterson," Woolsey nodded to her, "I've gone over your recommendations and agree with all but one. And you already know which that is."

"The IOA agree with me however," Ali replied sharply, "And will be making sure that you don't decide to simply ignore it."

Woolsey grimaced, "They do however also agree that Dr Alisa McKay will be allowed to join teams on planets that have already been visited and deemed safe."

Ali glanced up to the young woman in question who was simply staring down at them blankly.

"She's too young to be going to such dangerous places," Ali stated.

Woolsey motioned for the Gate to be dialled and moved Ali towards it, "Alisa McKay is a genius exactly like her father. She's been trained by Ronon to defend herself. You don't know her."

Ali frowned, "I will be making sure."

Woolsey nodded, "I don't doubt it."

As the Gate burst open Ali started forward, she took one last look up at the life she never had before stepping through.

x

Alisa watched as Ali walked through the Stargate, in all the dreams and fantasies she'd had about meeting her mother it was nothing like this.

She'd lost that image of the wonderful woman her father had told her stories about all her life and she'd now also lost going off world with her team, something she felt she'd worked so hard for.

"You okay?"

Looking up to where her father stood, and he was her father no matter what anyone said, Alisa shrugged, "I am. You should never meet your 'heroes'. They always disappoint."

Rodney chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Come on, Lorne's team brought back something interesting. Why don't we go have a look?"

Alisa nodded and allowed him to move her out of the Control Room as she tried not to think of the woman she wished had accepted her.


	4. How It All Began

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Warnings: Flashback sequences ahoy.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Well aren't you cheery," JD noted as he met a bouncing Alisa just outside the infirmary.

"I'm getting out of this rat-trap today," she smiled, "Finally."

JD chuckled; it was nice to see her animated again. After being grounded by the IOA visitor that no one dared mention, Alisa had been petulant and irritated almost constantly, driving everyone else to distraction.

"It's a trip to the planet of the boring people who think meditating is too stressful," JD reminded her, "Not exactly the great escape."

"I'm not in my lab watching you three go off with my replacement," Alisa said before sticking her tongue out at him.

JD chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders guiding her into the infirmary, he knew how annoyed she was especially when watching him, Cadman and Ballard leave with Dr Kindle. As they entered the room JD was surprised that Keller was nowhere to be seen, the surprised gasp from his side made him turn to look at the man walking towards them.

"Carson?" Alisa let out a surprised squeal.

JD smiled as he recognised Carson Beckett walking towards them who stopped a little stunned as Alisa suddenly wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"It's so good to see you," the young woman said, "But I thought..." she trailed off as she realised the strange look she was being given. Alisa sighed, "You have no idea who I am, do you?"

"Afraid not," Carson replied.

"Lissa," Rodney arrived, skidding to a halt, "I tried to get here before you saw him."

JD bit his lip amused as he watched the three in front of him, worry covered Alisa's face while Carson just looked bemused.

"Carson, I want you to meet Dr Alisa McKay," Rodney smiled resting his hand on her shoulder, "My daughter."

"Your what?" Carson stared at the two of them in amazement.

"I take it you're not the Carson I met when I got here," Alisa noted.

Carson shrugged, "I'm a clone."

"So am I," Alisa shrugged before waving at JD, "So is he."

"Alisa!" JD and Rodney cried.

"I'm a little confused," Carson said before laughing, "But then again Rodney, around you that's nothing new."

"How about I explain while you give these two their pre-mission medical?" Rodney suggested.

Carson nodded still looking bemused, "That's a good idea."

* * *

"She scratched her hand on what looked like a thorn," JD reported as he ran beside Carson and the gurney carrying an unconscious Alisa, "She took a few steps then collapsed. Ellis and I got her back here as fast as we could. Cadman and Ballard are getting samples of the stuff from the locals"

"How long has she been unconscious would you say?" Carson asked as he helped guide the team through the infirmary.

"Half an hour at most," JD called as he was stopped by one of the nurses and Alisa was hidden from his view.

JD sighed, pushing his hand through his hair wondering how long it would be before everyone arrived. He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid, he couldn't believe he'd let this happen. But it was just a flower, a flower on a planet that had been deemed safe because that was the only reason they'd let her go.

"What happened?"

At Rodney's demand, JD took a deep breath and steeled himself for telling the scientist what had happened to his daughter.

x

Carson frowned as he watched his friend sitting silently staring at the young woman who was unconscious on the bed. He'd never seen Rodney so still.

"Hey."

Carson turned in surprise at the voice smiling to see Laura standing there; she gave him a sad smile before they hugged quickly.

"How's she doing?" Laura asked nodding over to Alisa.

Carson shook his head, "There's nothing else I can do. We just have to wait for her to wake up and see how she is."

"Then she'll pull through," Laura said certainly, "Alisa is strong. She had to be."

Carson looked at her confused, "You know Rodney gave me a brief explanation but not exactly the full story of where she came from."

"Me either," Laura told him, "So let's ask."

"Laura..."

"He needs to focus on something," Laura reminded him, "And if he tells us this then he'll be out of his head for at least a while."

Carson smiled at her, "You and Rodney are the most non-couple I've ever met."

Laura stared at him confused, "What exactly is a non-couple?"

Carson chuckled, "According to my niece, its two people who aren't a couple but at certain times appear to be."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Laura tossed her hair and headed over to where Rodney was sitting.

x

"This isn't your fault," Laura said as she sat on the bed behind Rodney, gently rubbing his shoulder, "So stop torturing yourself. It was an accident."

"I was the one who authorised her going on the mission," Rodney snapped.

"Along with Woolsey," Laura replied calmly, "I was with her, so was Tyler, so was Ballard. Do you blame us?"

He turned to her a slight sneer on his face before it melted away, "I hate you, Cadman. You know that?"

"I know," she wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

When Carson walked over to join them Laura leaned into Rodney, "Tell us the full story."

Rodney frowned confused, "What full story?"

"Of how she came into your life and changed you from the scientist we used to know to the father sitting by his daughter's bedside," Laura explained.

Rodney grimaced, he looked at his daughter's pale face before him before nodding, "Okay. A few years ago Lorne and his team were doing some training exercises..."

* * *

"_Run!"_

_The sharp order from the marine spurred the young woman into motion. Without a glance back, she ran along the corridor towards the closest transporter. The sharp noise of gunfire made her shudder but she didn't slow down. She had to reach a transporter then she could get back to the Control Room and send reinforcements._

_The gunfire stopped suddenly, she shuddered uncontrollably at the bloodcurdling scream that followed. Stopping for a quick breath, she screamed as the Wraith soldier appeared behind her and she scrambled to run again._

_Her legs ached as she continued to run deeper into the city than she'd ever been, deeper than had even been explored. Ducking into a room, she stared as she looked at a large stone column that seemed to show a reflection of the room she was standing in, except she wasn't reflected. She turned back to try and leave again hoping there was a transporter close by but before she even took a step forward the Wraith entered the room. Shaking uncontrollably, she backed away silently praying for someone to arrive and save her. Stumbling back, she fell. An electric shock went through her body as she fell back onto the floor. Looking up, she was astonished to see the Wraith standing in a completely different room. Without stopping to contemplate why, she started to run again._

_Relief filled her as a familiar face appeared in front of her._

"_Lorne!" she yelled relieved, crying out as the Wraith stunner hit her back. She heard the order to shoot moments before she slipped into unconsciousness._

_x_

_Alisa sighed, she was in the infirmary. Holding up her hand, she shuddered in relief that her skin was normal and the Wraith hadn't got her._

"_Hello there," Carson's distinctive voice made her look round to find the doctor standing above her._

"_Hey, Carson," Alisa smiled at her friend, confused when he looked puzzled, "What's wrong?"_

_He continued to stare at her, "I need you to answer a few questions."_

"_Oh-kay."_

"_Name?" Carson asked._

"_You're not serious?" she stared at him._

_Carson frowned at her, "Humour me."_

"_Alisa," she replied, sarcasm filling her voice._

_Carson scribbled it down, "I need your full name."_

"_Carson, this is getting beyond a joke," Alisa snapped, she glanced around the room, "Where's my dad?"_

"_Your…dad?" Carson asked, confusion covering his face._

_Alisa covered her face with her hands, raking her hands through her hair, "Have I slipped into the damn 'Twilight Zone'?" she yelled, "What the hell is going on here?"_

"_I need your full name," Carson repeated calmly._

"_Fine," she threw her hands in the air, "My name is Alisa Jennifer McKay."_

_x_

_Elizabeth sat reading the file Carson had given her; she glanced up at where the doctor sat beside John and Rodney, who were both waiting to find out what the file said._

"_She says Rodney is her father?" Elizabeth looked up at the three men._

"_Nonsense," Rodney snapped._

"_It may seem like that," Carson replied, sitting back rubbing the bridge of his nose, "But from what she's told me so far, she believes you're her father."_

"_Interesting," John grinned as Rodney glared at him._

"_Trust me," Rodney turned back to the doctor, "I don't have a kid."_

_Carson shrugged, "Even still, I think you should come and see Alisa, she is quite…"_

"_What did you say?" Rodney cut him off._

"_That you should come and see her," Carson looked confused._

"_Her name, Carson," Rodney snapped his fingers impatiently._

"_Alisa. She gave her full name as Alisa Jennifer McKay," Carson repeated, shocked as Rodney leaned forward placing his face in his hands, "Are you alright, Rodney?"_

"_She's from an Alternate Universe," he mumbled through his hands, "She's about eighteen, right?"_

_The other three all shared a confused look._

"_That's right," Carson told him, "How do you know that?"_

"_Because," Rodney stood up, "That's how long ago my baby was killed."_

_No one was able to say anything as they all watched Rodney leave the room._

_x_

"_Hey," John said as he stood in the doorway of Rodney's lab, "Want to tell me?"_

"_The fact I've been ignoring you since you got here," Rodney replied without glancing up, "Should let you know that I don't."_

"_Look, Rodney," John moved and pulled over a stool, he perched on it and tried to catch his friend's eye, "I can understand this is painful as hell for you but there is a kid in the infirmary who believes you're her father."_

_Rodney looked up at him, "I'm not."_

"_Rodney…"_

"_You have no idea what I'm feeling, John," Rodney cut him off, "So, just go away."_

_John sighed; he started to leave when he heard Rodney sigh._

"_It was my fault," the scientist said._

_John turned back, staying silent for the moment._

"_I was supposed to pick Lis up from her hospital appointment," Rodney continued, he was looking at the bench, his voice so soft John had to strain to hear, "I was running late, so she caught a cab."_

"_Car crash," John guessed._

_Rodney finally looked up at him and John saw the despair in his eyes, "I got to the hospital the same time as the ambulance carrying them did. All I remember is the doctor saying the baby was gone and that they could treat Lis, I just agreed," Rodney rubbed his hand over his face, trying to get his composure back, "Lis refused to talk to me after, she seemed to believe I'd made them get rid of our baby and we never saw each other again."_

"_Rodney," John swallowed hard as he watched his friend pull himself together, "I know that this is horrible for you but imagine how this kid is feeling right now. She's in a strange world where there's people she seems to know but they don't know her. She needs you. Besides, haven't you always wondered what she'd be like?" _

_Rodney stared at him for several minutes; he closed down his laptop and stood. John watched as Rodney left the lab, hitting his radio John warned Carson._

_x_

_Alisa sat on the bed in the infirmary, getting more and more annoyed, especially as no one would tell her what was going on. Not to mention that for some reason there were two marines making sure she didn't move._

_She saw Carson wander past, he glanced over at her and Alisa glared at him._

"_Beckett," she snapped at him, she'd never in all the time she'd known him called him by his surname but Alisa was severely pissed._

"_You called?" Carson came over._

"_Alright," Alisa snapped, "I am two seconds from finding a way to kill your computer and making sure everything you touch breaks. Now, I want to know what the hell is going on and why Thing One and Thing Two are stopping me leaving this bed?"_

"_It's alright, Carson," a familiar voice interrupted the doctor's reply, "I'll handle this."_

_Alisa sighed in relief, "Dad, I thought something had happened to you."_

_x_

_Rodney stared at her, he opened his mouth a few times to speak but nothing came out._

"_You're the image of her," Rodney breathed finally, as the girl looked at him completely confused._

"_Who?" Alisa asked, her forehead crinkled, "Mom? I know that."_

_He continued to stare at her, "I never thought you'd be…"_

"_Okay, Dad," Alisa frowned at him, "What is going on?"_

_Rodney swallowed, "I'm not your father."_

"_Really?" sarcasm flowed from her, "Because you look exactly like the man who raised me."_

_Rodney smiled at her attitude, she sounded so like him. He pulled over a seat and sat so he was at her eye level._

"_Have you ever heard of a Quantum Mirror?" Rodney asked._

_Alisa nodded "Sure, Daniel Jackson discovered it accidentally and crossed into a parallel universe without realising it," her eyes widened as she finally understood what was happening, "This is…I'm in…then you're not…"_

"_No," Rodney shrugged._

_Alisa pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging herself, "I…How…"_

"_Are you alright?" Rodney asked, not sure what to do._

_Alisa raked her hands through her hair, "I…I...I'm alright. Can you send me home? My Dad will be going crazy."_

_Rodney felt his heart clench. Without thought, he reached out and brushed the tear from her cheek._

"_I'll do what I can," he promised before jumping up and leaving the infirmary._

_

* * *

_

"_How is she?" Elizabeth asked Carson, she glanced out of the window to the bed where the young woman sat._

"_I think the news that this is an alternate universe hit her quite hard," Carson replied, "From what I can tell, Alisa is very close to her father as well as her version of us."_

"_I think I'll go talk to her," Elizabeth decided, "I don't think she needs the escort though."_

_Carson nodded his agreement._

_Elizabeth left the office and headed to where the daughter that Rodney McKay should have had sat._

"_Hi," she smiled._

_Alisa glanced up at her, "Dr Weir."_

"_Can I sit?" Elizabeth asked._

"_You're in charge of the city," Alisa replied, her voice dull, "It's your choice."_

_Elizabeth pulled over a seat and settled back against the chair, "We are working on getting you home."_

"_Thank you," Alisa replied quietly._

_Elizabeth waved the two marines away, "Feel like some lunch?"_

"_Ah…" the teenager hesitated._

"_We can compare the differences," Elizabeth smiled, motioning her to follow._

_x_

"_So," Elizabeth started, "What differences have you seen so far?"_

_Alisa shrugged, "So far, the only difference I've noticed is me. Dad, you and Carson are also the only ones I've seen so I don't know if John, Teyla, Ronon, Radek, Laura and Caldwell are the same." _

_Elizabeth laughed, "You just named every member of the senior staff."_

"_Well, I have spent most of my time around them," Alisa replied, she sighed as they entered the mess and moved to get some food, "I need to go home, Dr Weir. My father will be going crazy if I'm missing. He's very protective."_

_Elizabeth smiled slightly, moving the teenager to a seat, "If he's anything like our Rodney, I can see that."_

_Elizabeth winced, wishing she hadn't brought up 'their' Rodney when Alisa dropped her eyes. It was obvious that was a sore spot for the girl._

"_What else?" Elizabeth asked, "Do we have things in the same place?"_

_The question made Alisa smile, "As far as I see but I've not seen much yet."_

"_Good point," Elizabeth smiled back._

_They fell into silence as they started to eat and Elizabeth studied the young woman across from her. She didn't resemble Rodney at all except her eyes, they were the same blue orbs filled with intelligence only lacking the contempt Rodney's held a great deal of the time._

"_Can I join you ladies?" a familiar voice made Elizabeth smile._

"_John," she motioned him to a seat, "John, this is Alisa," she said before looking at the teenager, "I'm guessing I don't have to introduce him to you."_

_Alisa shook her head slightly._

"_Nice to meet you, Alisa," John said, charming as always._

"_You say that now," Alisa grinned at him, "But just wait till you've known me longer."_

_John laughed, "Oh she is definitely a McKay."_

* * *

"She was a hell of a wrench in the works," John noted as he joined them sitting at Alisa's bedside, "Threw us all for a loop when she appeared, even more so when she started to show us that she truly was Rodney McKay's daughter."

"I thought I was telling this," Rodney complained.

"You know you'll miss bits out," John replied as he pulled a seat over, "Besides I'm betting you won't tell them about your little hissy fit."

Rodney glared at him as Laura and Carson chuckled, John simply grinned in triumph.

"So while Alisa was getting to know everyone," Laura interrupted before they could start an argument, "What were you doing, Rodney?"

* * *

_Rodney drank the last of the scotch Carson had given him for his birthday two years ago trying desperately to work out how he could turn this all into a dream. It wasn't that he had never thought about Lis and the baby but he'd managed to heal over the wound, now it was wide open again. _

_Closing his eyes Rodney thought about the girl, barely a girl now at eighteen she was so beautiful. His daughter, his child..._

"_Rodney," Carson called as a fist pounded on his door, "Want to open the door before I get Radek here to open it for me?"_

_Rodney grimaced and pulled himself off the chair, opening the door before dropping back into it. Carson stepped into the room and folded his arms as he looked at his friend before him._

"_Snap out of it," Carson said._

"_What?"_

"_Rodney, she's not a Wraith," Carson snapped at his friend, "She's a teenager, and a scared one at that. So get off your arse and either find a way to send her home or talk to her."_

"_I don't know what to say," Rodney replied sullenly._

"_For crying out loud," Carson muttered before grabbing Rodney by the ear and pulling him to a stand, "Move."_

"_Carson," Rodney protested as he was moved through the corridors, "Ow...Ah...Carson, let me go."_

_Carson finally let go of his ear and folded his arms across his chest again, "Well?"_

"_Fine," Rodney snapped, "I'll be in my lab if anyone wants me."_

_x_

_Alisa licked her lips nervously as she peered into the lab before turning to Carson, "He's busy."_

"_He should be allowed to know you," the doctor reminded her, "Besides don't you want to show off just a little?"_

_A slight smile covered the teenager's lips and Carson smiled back, already quite fond of her, "Then go in."_

_Slowly Alisa walked into the lab, it was something she normally did a hundred times day without feeling awkward but this wasn't really her father so she wasn't sure how he'd react to her presence._

"_Are you looking at the mirror?" she spoke up nervously making Rodney look up at her._

_He nodded._

"_Can I see?"_

_He nodded again and motioned her to join him, "How much do you understand about this?"_

"_A lot," Alisa beamed at him, "You...my dad taught me everything. I'm actually Radek's assistant back in my own world."_

"_Radek? Why would I get you to work with him?" Rodney asked confused._

"_Because you'd drive me crazy," she gave him an amused smile._

_Rodney chuckled slightly, "I suppose I understand that. Working with my Dad was never fun."_

_Alisa smiled back slightly before she scanned over the computer screen to see what he was working on._

"_Why are you on Atlantis?" Rodney asked suddenly, "You're just a kid."_

_Alisa shrugged, "The only way you...my dad would be able to go was if I could. They gave permission and he gave me the choice."_

_Rodney shook his head in astonishment, "You should be in school and on earth."_

"_Who needs school," Alisa replied sharply, "I'm learning so much more in this city that I ever could there. I'm actually already working on my degree under Radek's supervision. Don't think you know what's best for me, you don't know me or him."_

"_Alisa," Rodney held his hands up, "I just thought..." he sighed deciding he should not argue, "Let me show you this."_

* * *

"I'm thirsty."

Rodney's head spun as his daughter murmured, he moved closer as her eyes fluttered open, "Hey, Lissa."

"Dad? Can I get a drink?" she whispered a little confused at all the faces looking down at her.

Rodney stroked her hair, "Once Carson says its okay. He needs to make sure you're alright first."

"What happened?" she asked confused.

"You proved you're just as much trouble as your father," Carson noted as he joined them.

Alisa smiled weakly at Carson, "It's so nice to see you again. I missed you."

Carson squeezed her hand, "I'm looking forward to getting to know you, Alisa. Now I just need to see how you are. Okay?"

"'Kay," she sighed.

"And everyone else can leave," Carson chased them, "We'll finish this later."

As everyone left Carson saw Rodney hanging back and he sighed, "That means you too, Rodney. Go get something to eat."

A slight grimaced touched Rodney's lips before he turned and kissed his daughter's forehead, "I'll be back soon."

x

"So, what happened to me?" Alisa asked a little confused.

"From what we learned from the natives the thorn is used as a sedative in small quantities," Carson explained as he helped her sit up, "You got a larger dose than normal, I'm a little worried about how it's going to affect you for the next while but I'll just keep an eye on you."

Alisa nodded, "You'll have a lot of opportunity. I'm betting I won't be getting off world for at least another six years, at least."

Carson chuckled, "I was getting told the story of how you came into our lives."

"Really?"

"It's not that bad," Carson chuckled, "Rodney adores you."

Alisa shrugged slightly, "He didn't when I first arrived."

Carson frowned as Alisa's attitude changed suddenly. She dropped her eyes and Carson pulled the chair over to the bed so he could sit.

"What do you mean?"

x

"_Okay," Radek said as Alisa sat watching him, "We're ready to try this and see if we can send you home."_

_She smiled at him, "Good. I bet I'll be grounded to my lab and room for the next few months after this. Dad can be very protective."_

_Radek nodded, "I can see that."_

"_Really?"_

"_Rodney, the Rodney I know, does not make friends easily," Radek told her, "But those friends he does make, and I am able to count myself in that number, he will protect them with everything he has. For his child, I see him moving the stars themselves to protect."_

_Alisa blushed slightly._

"_Now," Radek squeezed her shoulder, "Why don't you go get the annoying man who we need to tell us that we can occasionally do our jobs, and let him know we're ready to try to send you home."_

"_Am I allowed to go wandering alone?" Alisa asked._

_Radek nodded, "You're only going to his lab and back. I trust you. Go."_

_Alisa gave him another smile, as much as she was worried about her father and how he would react to her being missing Alisa was enjoying this look at an alternate world._

_Reaching the lab where the alternate version of her father was Alisa went to knock but as she reached the door his voice came through clearly._

"_Because she's not my daughter, Elizabeth," Rodney snapped._

_Alisa winced before she ran away from the door and found the balcony that was hers back home. Curling in the corner Alisa couldn't stop tears sliding along her cheeks. She knew he wasn't really her father but hearing those words had hurt her in a way she never knew existed._

_x_

"Is that why you didn't answer my email for three months?" Rodney's voice made Alisa and Carson turn as he walked in, "Is that why?"

Alisa dropped her eyes, "I know now you're happy that I'm here but back then you didn't, when I got the email I just assumed you were trying to be nice and keep your promise."

"Why did you write back?"

"Because I needed you," she whispered, "I needed someone in my life who knew who I really was."

"Oh Lissa," Rodney sighed moving to her and wrapping his arms around her, "You didn't hear the entire conversation."

x

"_Rodney," Elizabeth knocked on the door to his lab finding him staring at his computer, "Are you okay?"_

"_What?"_

_Rodney shook himself as he realised who was there, "Sorry, Elizabeth I was just thinking."_

_Elizabeth moved round the bench to join him and found he was staring at a picture of their visitor._

"_She has your eyes," Elizabeth noted._

_Rodney shrugged, "Other than that she's the double of her mother. I've seen some strange things since I've worked on the Stargate program but this has to be the most incredible thing."_

"_So why are you sitting in here and not spending time with your daughter?" Elizabeth asked him._

"_Because she's not my daughter, Elizabeth," Rodney snapped, he rubbed his hand across his face, "She's not mine; I don't get to keep her. Soon we'll fix the mirror then she'll leave and all I'll have of her is this picture."_

"_Rodney," Elizabeth rested her hand on his arm, "I'm sorry. I guess I didn't think how you would feel once we sent Alisa back home."_

_Rodney shrugged, "This was why I didn't want to get to know her, Elizabeth because I lose again."_

_x_

Alisa stared at him, "Really?"

"Of course," Rodney sat beside her, "Lissa, I know what people think of me. But when your Mom left after we lost the baby I didn't want to feel like that again so I pushed people away. Suddenly I have a daughter, the daughter I'd lost and I was overwhelmed, then all I could think was you were leaving and I was going to lose you again."

Alisa moved and hugged him tightly, "Love you, Dad."

"Love you too," Rodney sighed.

As they parted they saw Carson watching them.

"What?" they asked in unison.

Carson chuckled, "How about the end of the story?"

"Oh," Alisa said, she looked at her father, "You want to finish this?"

Rodney nodded.

* * *

_Rodney looked at the teenager who was standing nervously at his side watching Radek working at the console. Rodney was trying to memorise how brilliant this girl was and although he wished he could get to know her better he wanted her to get home safely._

"_Are we almost ready?" John asked from his side._

"_Just about," Radek replied, "I am using the frequency within your cells to make sure we send you to the correct Universe."_

_Alisa nodded watching as the Mirror burst to life, giving a cry of relief she saw her father on the other side. Rodney dropped his head and leaned over to the computer tapping a few controls._

"_They should be able to hear us," Rodney told them._

"_Dad," Alisa called to the doppelganger of the man standing beside her, "It's…" she trailed off as she saw herself move to her father's side, "What's going on?"_

"_It's okay," her father assured, resting the hand on the shoulder of the other version of her, "We've been waiting for you to make contact. The Mirror is different to the others; it doesn't move people into parallel worlds it makes a clone instead."_

"_I'm a clone?" Alisa asked confused, feeling Rodney wrap his arm around her._

_Her father nodded, "Both of you touch the mirror and you'll be returned to the real you keeping all the knowledge of the alternate world."_

"_Wow," Alisa whispered, "Let me say goodbye first."_

_Rodney watched the other version of him nod softly as he stood with his arm wrapped around the other version of the girl hugging Elizabeth goodbye. He was amazed seeing how parental the other version of him was. Finally Alisa turned to him._

"_Thank you for helping me go home," she said softly._

_Rodney hugged her, "It was incredible to meet you."_

_As she let him go Alisa reached out and touched the mirror at the same time as her counterpart. She frowned and turned to Rodney as nothing happened._

"_Why am I still here?"_

"_I don't know," Rodney said, he moved to the control panel at the same time as the other version did. They both scanned over the systems for several minutes as everyone else waited._

"_It doesn't work," the other version said suddenly._

"_What?" both versions of Alisa snapped._

_Alisa moved to the mirror staring at her father, "Dad, what's happening?"_

_Rodney watched as his counterpart crouch down to look in her eyes, "I'm so sorry, Lissa. As usual the Ancients screwed up, it doesn't work."_

"_I'm stuck here?" Alisa whispered anguished._

_Rodney moved to her, "I'm sorry, Alisa. We didn't know."_

"_Dr McKay," someone called, "The power is failing. We'll lose the connection soon."_

_Rodney wrapped his arm around the teenager as she stared at the people in the world she wanted to go home to but now knew she never would because she was already there._

"_Take care of her," Alisa's father said to Rodney._

_Rodney hugged the girl closer and nodded, "I will."_

_Without warning the mirror suddenly turned black and Alisa let out a harsh sob._

_x_

_Alisa sat on the bed in the room they'd given her staring blankly at the wall trying to come to terms with what had just happened to her. The chime sounded and she reluctantly moved to open the door._

"_Dr Weir," she greeted the woman standing there._

"_Can I come in?" Elizabeth asked._

_Alisa shrugged, "Why not."_

_Elizabeth pulled over the seat as Alisa dropped back onto the bed, "I'm so sorry about this, Alisa."_

"_Not your fault I touched something that the damned Ancients left lying about that as usual didn't work properly," Alisa shrugged again._

"_I've also been speaking with the IOA," Elizabeth explained, "I tried to get them to understand, to see that…"_

"_They want me to go back to Earth," Alisa whispered._

"_I'm afraid so."_

_Alisa shook her head, "This is my home. I don't even have anyone on Earth like I did in the other world. They can't do this."_

_Elizabeth rested her hand on Alisa's shoulder, "I've tried. We all tried," she moved to sit with the teenager wrapping her arm around the girl, "Rodney is still trying."_

_Alisa snorted slightly before asking, "When?"_

"_Tomorrow."_

"_There's one more thing," Elizabeth sighed, "The IOA feel that considering your knowledge and connection to Atlantis then you can't…you can't have any contact with the city."_

"_Of course not," Alisa shook her head, "Why should I have at some kind of connection anywhere."_

"_I'm sorry, Alisa," Elizabeth said again not knowing what else to say._

* * *

"So I left Atlantis," Alisa told Carson, "Went back to Earth where they changed my name, sent me to college, I got my degree and here I am."

"And you didn't manage to contact anyone?" Carson asked with a smile, "If you're anything like your father then I'm betting you managed it."

Alisa shrugged, "I'll see you later, Carson."

The doctor watched the younger McKay walk out before turning to his friend, "She makes life interesting."

Rodney smiled, "You have no idea."

"So," Carson said as they started walking to the commissary, "How did you get in touch with her?"

Rodney smiled, "Getting in touch with her was the easy part. Getting her to answer me back was the thing I didn't know if it would work."

x

_Alisa, _

_First of all I want to apologise that you were sent back to Earth. _

_I know your family was on Atlantis but then again we're not really the family you knew. I wish I could be the father you knew; I lost that chance a long time ago so when you appeared from nowhere it threw me._

_I guess you already knew that considering how I acted around you. Please understand that I regret the way I acted, after you left I realised what an idiot I was._

_It's taken me over a month to get the courage up to send this to you._

_If you want to keep in touch with me then I would love to hear about how you're doing but I'll understand if you never want to hear from me ever again._

_Take care of yourself,_

_Dr M Rodney McKay._

_x_

_Hi, _

_I was going to start 'Dear Dad' but that's not exactly true, 'Dear Dr McKay' sounded far too formal and 'Dear Rodney' just didn't work. So you're getting 'Hi'._

_I know it's been three months since you wrote to me but to be honest I was a little angry, actually I was so mad I wanted to throw something at you. Being sent back to Earth when I'd just lost my home felt like a punishment for the accident that meant I was here._

_Well I'm doing okay, the SGC found me a nice apartment which they've paid for, I get an allowance every month and school isn't too bad._

_I'm using my mother's surname again; I'll tell you that story at some point so everything is under the name of Alisa Bonner. I don't like it much but apparently if I use my real name my connection to you might come up and that would cause problems._

_How is everyone else? I miss them too._

_Be careful, because I know how much trouble you guys can get into._

_Alisa._

_x_

_Alisa, _

_It was great to hear from you, I was beginning to think I never would. We do not get into that much trouble but I promise I will be careful._

_News from the city: _

_We recently lost Carson and Elizabeth which is a huge blow, I can't give you any details but I'm sure you can imagine how hard it is for us all. I was back on Earth for Carson's funeral but I didn't want to come see you since I didn't know if you'd want to see me at that time._

_Colonel Carter has been given command which is taking some getting used to. Dr Keller has taken over as CMO; Teyla is pregnant which shocked us all though she seems to be happy about it. Radek and I are working on several improvements to the interface between our computers and the city's. I included a little bit of what we're doing for you to look over, not too much as I know I can't send too many details like this. Hopefully it'll be enough for you._

_How are your classes going?_

_R._

_x_

_Hi._

_Carthorse is in charge, that must be a nightmare for all involved. _

_I can't believe Elizabeth and Carson are gone. I know I didn't know them that well here but in my own world Carson was like an uncle to me and Dr Weir was someone I always looked up to. _

_The code you sent was amazing, and I wish I could get to see the upgrade myself but it's not possible until I get my PhD and get transferred there._

_My classes are, to be honest with you, kinda boring. I think I'm seen as a little arrogant because I've already corrected my lecturers about three or four times in the last month but I hate when they tell me things I know are not right._

_I'm sending you a copy of my latest essay to look over and tell me your thoughts. I did get an A so I'm pretty proud of it._

_Alisa._

_x_

_Alisa, _

_I'm not too sure I approve of you calling Carter 'Carthorse' but it's not like I can ground you. Sorry I've not written for a while but it's been a bit hectic around here._

_I had a look over your essay and I'm impressed. Ask anyone it's not something I say often. I have a slight confession, I was on Earth recently. My sister, Jeannie who is your aunt although you probably already know that...anyway she was kidnapped._

_Don't worry she's fine but I was on Earth for a few days. I was going to come and see you but I wasn't able to and I apologise. I promise the next time I'm on Earth I will come and see you. I have to go someone is trying to blow the city as usual._

_R._

_x_

Alisa smiled as she read over some of the emails she and her father had sent to one another while she was on Earth. They had kept her sane when she was alone but thankfully now she wasn't.

"McKay," JD's voice sounded in her ear, "Are you coming for lunch or what?"

Closing down her computer Alisa grabbed her jacket and headed to meet her team. The three years spent on Earth had been long and lonely but she wasn't lonely anymore.


	5. In The Wind

Author's Notes: - Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Enjoy.

* * *

On every posting Laura Cadman had she found a group of friends and either started a poker night or something similar where they could relax forgetting about the stress of their job. As this particular posting meant her friends included several geniuses and one self-confessed card-counter the poker game was vetoed instantly. Instead movie night was instigated.

"Tell me you brought chocolate?" Laura demanded as the door slid open.

Alisa rolled her eyes, "Who do you think you're talking to? Of course I did. My father's coming isn't he?"

Laura chuckled, "Yes, the esteemed Rodney McKay told me he will be honouring us with his presence tonight."

"Good," the younger woman smiled, "He needs to relax a bit."

"Your father needs to relax a lot," Laura replied with a smile, "I've never met someone wound so tight."

Alisa laughed, "You know when I was a kid anytime I was sad, he'd make me laugh by doing silly voices or singing silly songs. I'm not sure if this version knows how to do that but you never know."

Laura pursed her lips in thought wondering how she could make Rodney McKay really let loose.

x

"What idiotic entertainment are we being subjected to tonight?" Rodney asked as he and John walked into Laura's room.

"Stop complaining," Laura called, "We let Ronon pick it."

"Oh God," Rodney muttered, "Conan is in charge of movie night."

John laughed picking up the DVD, "Cool."

"What?" Rodney demanded.

"Indiana Jones," John replied, "Even you have to like these."

Rodney frowned at his friend refusing to answer.

"He loves them," Alisa spoke up as she set drinks on the table, "Don't you."

Rodney stared at her, "How…"

"The other you did," she smiled, "I doubt you're any different."

Rodney rolled his eyes again and took his seat, "That's cheating, Lissa."

"I know."

The others laughed, Laura moving to answer the door hoping the rest of the group would be there so they could start watching the movie.

x

Rodney sat watching Alisa and JD jostle for position on the cushions Laura had placed on the floor. A few years ago he would never have thought about coming to something like this, then again he would never have been invited a few years ago. Looking around the room he smiled slightly to himself as he looked at his friends, he could never understand why they cared about him but he didn't want to probe too much into that question. What he really didn't understand was Alisa. How his alternate had managed to raise a child into the incredibly brilliant, sweet woman sitting before him was a mystery. Alisa loved him and no matter what he had done, she didn't care because he was always her father.

It was the oddest sensation.

Leaning back he decided to enjoy the movie and being surrounded by a group of people who for some bizarre reason didn't hate his guts.

* * *

Alisa jogged through the corridors of the city to the Gateroom.

"Lissa," Rodney called her from his spot in the control room, "Come look at this."

Reaching her father Alisa leaned over his shoulder, "It's a signal."

"I had worked that one out," Rodney told her.

Alisa rolled her eyes, "So, what do you want from me?"

"See what you can find out about it," he replied, "I'm working on the source."

Taking a seat Alisa started trying every possible decryption code she knew to get the message. Suddenly the signal disappeared and a message popped up.

"Dad," Alisa called, "Do you know what this means?"

Rodney looked over at her screen and frowned, "No. We need to get one of the linguists in here."

"No, you don't," JD spoke up surprising both members of the McKay family as neither had realised he was there.

"You know what this means, Colonel?" Rodney demanded.

JD sighed, "Its Abydonian. It says – 'The light is fading in the grey.'"

"Abydonian?" Rodney asked, "Then it's…"

"It's a message for Daniel," JD replied with an annoyed look, "And I bet the moment he hears he'll be on his way here."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Alisa asked, "He is your friend."

JD clapped her on the shoulder, "And he's more trouble than you. All I need is two natural disasters walking around this galaxy."

x

JD stood on the balcony near his quarters staring out at the clouds floating in the sky. Woolsey was sending the message to the SGC and Daniel, meaning his friend would be making an appearance very soon.

It wasn't that he didn't want to see his friend, JD missed Daniel but Daniel would bring the reality of his situation on him again that he was not who he used to be. As much as JD loved being on Atlantis there were days he wished he could have continued living his original life.

"Hey," Alisa appeared, "Are you sulking?"

"And why would I be sulking?" JD demanded annoyed.

She shrugged, "You just look like you're in a huff."

JD rolled his eyes, "I'm just thinking, I'm allowed to do that you know."

"Really?" she gave him a wide-eyed look, "I honestly didn't think the military were allowed to use their brains."

"What do you want?" JD demanded annoyed.

Alisa chuckled, "You're wanted in the control room but since you've taken out your radio I volunteered to come get you. The other you is calling."

x

"And you're sure about this?" Jack asked.

JD rolled his eyes, "We both know we can recognise Abydonian and that message is in Abydonian meaning it's for Daniel."

"I said that," Daniel's annoyed voice came from the background.

Jack let out a long sigh, "And you're sure this is genuine?"

"McKay," JD snapped motioning the scientist to back him up.

Rodney moved into view, "General, the message is genuine. We've traced it back to a planet that we've already been to several times."

"See?" JD replied annoyed, "Jack, just let him off the leash and through the Gate. I'm you so I know how to care for wandering archaeologists."

"Hey," Daniel's indignant cry made Alisa and Rodney chuckle softly.

Jack let out a sigh glancing back before turning to JD, "Alright, expect him in a few hours."

As the screen blinked out JD let out an annoyed sigh, he forgot how stubborn he could be sometimes.

* * *

Alisa stood at JD's side as they watched the Gate dial.

"Why are you so happy?" JD asked as she smiled at him.

"Are you kidding," she teased, "I have a list of things to ask Daniel about how to annoy you. It could take days to get all my answers."

JD glared at her even more annoyed as she blithely smiled at him and he wondered when he stopped being able to intimidate people. He was distracted as the Gate burst open and the shield was removed, JD couldn't stop the smile that touched his face as his friend walked onto Atlantis.

"So," Daniel smiled at them, "I hear you've got a message for me."

JD nodded, "Come on. The other McKay is waiting to explain to you."

As he turned and started towards the conference room Daniel grinned at Alisa offering her his arm. She chuckled as she started walking with their visitor. She'd known Daniel briefly in the world she'd come from but this version of the archaeologist had spent some time with her prior to her return to Atlantis and she was grateful to him for it.

x

_A knock on the door to the small room she was using in the SGC made Alisa grimace; she really didn't want to talk to anyone right now. Alisa had changed in the past five years. The cheerful, optimistic eighteen year old was destroyed the moment she was sent away from her home as well as everyone she knew and loved. Her hair was now dark brown; she'd done this deliberately as she tried to hide away because that's what they'd wanted._

_The knock came again._

"_Yes?"_

_The door opened and Daniel Jackson appeared, "Hi. It's almost time to go. Dr Bonner? Or do you prefer something else?"_

"_They won't let me use my real name," Alisa sighed sadly before grabbing her pack off the bed, "But Alisa is fine. We should go, Daniel." At his amazed look she chuckled wryly, "I do...did know you."_

_Interest filled Daniel's eyes, "Really?"_

"_We talked for a while when we returned to Earth after the Daedalus saved us, you thought you might be joining us," Alisa explained, "And when you came to Atlantis to find a way to get rid of the Ori I showed you around the city," she paused smiling slightly as she thought back, "You said I reminded you of your wife," at his sad look Alisa winced realising she'd once more put her foot in her mouth, "Sorry."_

"_No," Daniel shrugged, "Don't worry about it. Are you ready?"_

_Alisa shook her head, "No."_

"_I know how much Alternate Universes' suck," Daniel told her, "But you're not safe here while those people are looking for you," he waited for a few seconds, "So, are you ready?"_

_Alisa straightened her shoulders and nodded before she walked out the room with him._

_x_

_It had been five years since she'd been here and Alisa had never forgotten how beautiful the open Stargate was. Daniel stood at her side, he seemed to be watching over her until she left for Atlantis, while the other new recruits heading to join Atlantis milled around._

"_It's time to go," Daniel told her softly._

_Alisa turned to him, "I'm scared."_

"_Of what?"_

"_I don't know," her blue eyes pleaded with him to do something to make it better, "I just don't know."_

"_It's for the best," Daniel reminded her, "And you'll finally be back where you belong, Alisa. I'm never going to get that opportunity, to return to the place I love and the family I once had but you can. So, remember who you are," he lowered his voice so no one else would overhear, "You're Alisa McKay. You've inherited your father's brains, his acid tongue and nothing is going to stop you. Okay?"_

"_Okay," Alisa nodded steeling herself, "Thank you, Daniel. Look after yourself."_

_Daniel squeezed her arm comfortingly, "You too."_

_Giving him a smile, Alisa walked through the Stargate to Atlantis._

_The familiar rush took Alisa's breath away and suddenly, after so many years she was home again._

_Alisa McKay had returned home to Atlantis._

x

Daniel looked over the message several times, his face unreadable before he looked up at Rodney.

"Do you know where it came from?"

Rodney nodded, "It's a planet we've visited several times. The Stargate sits in an oasis that's nice to look at but has no value whatsoever to anyone."

"What's beyond the oasis?" Daniel asked.

"Sand," John replied, "Lots of it. And very vicious sandstorms. We flew a Jumper over it when we initially found the planet but there was nothing there."

Daniel grimaced glancing over to JD, "It's too much of a coincidence. Don't you think?"

JD nodded, "As soon as you're ready Woolsey has said we can go see who is calling you."

Alisa suddenly tapped the table and snapped her fingers, "And I can come on this trip."

Rodney, John, JD and Daniel turned to her confused.

"How do you work that one out?" JD demanded.

Alisa smirked at them, "Because this is a planet that has been visited already and those are the rules – remember?"

JD groaned, "Two McKays, one Daniel. This is just going to be one long horrible mission."

* * *

"Hey," Laura slid into the seat on the Jumper behind Rodney as he glanced back at her for second before returning to his work without either greeting or insult she frowned, "What's wrong?"

Rodney frowned at her, "Why do you think something is wrong?"

She leaned on his shoulder, "Because you're not talking."

"I know," Rodney replied sharply.

Laura frowned confused, "Know what?"

"You could have told us you were leaving Atlantis," he said turning to look at her, "I shouldn't have found out by a communication from Earth."

"Rodney, I'm away for a month to go to a friend's wedding and see my family," she replied with a roll of her eyes, "I'm not abandoning you."

"Then why didn't you tell us?" he demanded, "Why did I find out the way I did?"

Laura sighed, "I was going to tell you guys but it's not an easy thing to do. Lissa counts on me to talk to and well…you're not exactly easy to talk to at times either."

"What?"

"Rodney," Laura rested her chin on his shoulder, "I will be back before you know it and you won't even miss me."

He turned to her for a second, "Yes I will."

x

"So are we going?" Alisa asked as she and John walked into the small ship.

"We're just waiting for Daniel and Tyler to get here," Rodney replied waving her to sit down.

Alisa frowned slightly as she dropped into the seat beside Laura, "Is he okay?"

Laura sighed, "Your father is a strange man, Lissa. There are days I'm sure he doesn't know how he feels."

Alisa frowned again as Laura moved away from her, everyone was just a little bit weird today. Looking up at John he just shrugged before sliding into the pilot's chair and starting his pre-flight checks.

"Dad," Alisa got his attention, "As much as I'm looking forward to going on this field-trip, I wanted to ask you about the proposal I put forward."

"Not now, Alisa," Rodney told her, "I'm not sure about it just yet. I'll let you know."

"But…"

"Alisa," Rodney cut her off, "Could you let me focus on this and when we get back I'll give you an answer."

Alisa nodded, smiling as she turned back to her own station.

x

"So," Daniel asked as he and JD walked towards the Jumper Bay, "How are you doing here?"

JD chuckled, "It's good. I'm back out in the field with a team and still keeping watch over a smart-assed genius kid."

Daniel rolled his eyes, "I was never that young."

"But you were just as smart-ass," JD shot back.

The two men grinned at one another.

"How's the other me?" JD asked, "Enjoying the life of a General?"

Daniel shrugged, "You know he hates it but he stays because someone has to watch over the SGC and makes sure the teams have a voice."

"What about you?" JD continued, "Anything else I should know? Got yourself a life by any chance? Are you seeing anyone?"

Daniel shook his head, "I've tried every so often but every time I start thinking about Sha're and how perfect she was for me…"

"Okay," JD cut his friend off recognising the maudlin conversation they were heading towards. He always found it sad how his friend couldn't let go of the past but Daniel seemed to live there both in his personal and professional life, "We better move or McKay will complain about holding up the mission."

"Which one?" Daniel smiled amused.

"Both."

* * *

Daniel leaned on the seat looking down on the sandy planet they were flying over with a slight smile. It looked so much like Abydos that he could almost see the people bustling across the sand, the children playing and his brother-in-law with his group of friends causing chaos. Oma had ascended the people he'd loved and Daniel was hoping the mission would reveal someone he had known back then had sent the message that it wasn't some kind of trick.

Glancing to his side he saw Alisa sitting at her station scanning the planet below, he liked her although he did guiltily agree with the restrictions the IOA had placed on her off-world activities. Jack…JD obviously cared a great deal for her which Daniel was pleased about, he knew from firsthand experience the comfort of having him as a surrogate big brother and was enjoying watching the young woman challenge him the way Daniel would.

"What's that?" Sheppard's voice drew Daniel out of his musings.

Joining everyone in looking at the display he frowned, "A localised sandstorm."

"Localised is right," Alisa spoke up, "It's only taking over a very small space. This is…"

"Familiar," JD cut in, "Daniel, I have an idea who's waiting for us."

Daniel let out of a soft breath, he wasn't sure if he wanted JD's assumption to be right or not. It had been a long time and it would be a harsh reminder of his past but then again getting to see him again would be wonderful.

x

John gently set the Jumper down near the Stargate away from the strange storm, he, Laura and JD all took up position in front of the three scientists. When they left the Jumper John watched their visitor as he walked forward towards the small whirlwind.

Daniel stared at it for a few moments before he smiled, "Hello, Shifu."

The whirlwind died down and solidified into a man, he appeared to be in his early twenties, tall with jet black hair and brown eyes. His serious demeanour changed within the instant he came face to face with Daniel as a shy smile spread across his handsome face.

"Hello, Father."

"What?" Laura, Rodney, John and Alisa cried in unison.

They received no answer as Daniel embraced the younger man while JD smiled from the sidelines.

x

"Grandfather and I spoke for several days about allowing me to come here," Shifu explained to Daniel as they sat on the stairs leading to the Stargate while the others gave them some privacy, "He was unsure that I should return to human form."

"Why have you?" Daniel asked softly with concern.

Shifu smiled, "Because I wanted to spend time with you. You are my father…at least…"

"I am," Daniel told him a little more sharply than he meant to, letting out a soft sigh Daniel rested his hand on Shifu's shoulder, "Your mother placed you into my safety and even if she hadn't then you are the son of the woman I loved more than anything in the universe. I'm honoured to be your father."

"Then can I stay with you?" Shifu asked hopefully, "Learn from you?"

Daniel wrapped his arm around his son's shoulders, "I would love it. You've always had a home with me."

A smile spread across Shifu's face as he sat basking in his father's affection.

* * *

The ride back to Atlantis was quiet; Daniel sat with his son talking in the back of the Jumper while the others stayed in the front section giving them some privacy. When the ship settled in the Bay Daniel held back as JD escorted Shifu to the infirmary along with the others so he could talk to Rodney.

"Problems?" Rodney asked a little confused as Daniel caught his arm to hold him back.

"How did you do it?" Daniel sighed.

Rodney frowned, "Do what?"

"Deal with having an adult child in your life suddenly," Daniel explained, "I mean Alisa appeared in your life with no warning. How did you fit her in?"

Rodney shrugged, "She just pushed herself in and she fit. You have to have expected this to happen at some point, you at least knew Shifu existed."

Daniel let out a sigh, "I guess I never thought about it. We've decided to stick around here for a while and let Shifu get used to being human for a while before I take him to Earth."

Rodney nodded, "Makes sense. Lissa knows the difficulties of arriving suddenly in a different world. Get him to talk to her."

Daniel smiled, "Thanks. We should probably head for the infirmary."

"You're right," Rodney chuckled, "Carson will hunt us down and then we'll have to listen to a lecture on proper procedure."

x

Shifu walked through the corridors of Atlantis trying to get used to limitations of the mortal form he had now. However he had no regrets about his decision, he'd been thinking about it for a long time, ever since he'd visited Daniel the first time and although it was not exactly an idea the others had been in complete agreement with Shifu, they had finally agreed to let him return to spend time with the man he called Father.

Glancing to his side Shifu saw the cloned version of Jack O'Neill and the daughter of Dr McKay from another universe talking generally. He was hoping that they would be able to help him learn the correct way of doing things before returning to Earth.

"So, how long are you here for?" O'Neill…no JD asked, the tone in his voice reminded Shifu that he was recalling the events of Shifu's last visit.

"I do not know," Shifu said, "The others have told me I will be allowed to stay for a short time only but their idea of short is vague. It could mean next week or ten years for now."

Alisa chuckled, "Nice to know."

* * *

Alisa wandered through the corridors of the city bored. Her latest experiment was something she didn't need to sit and watch over but unfortunately Laura who she'd normally go see was away home.

When she stopped at her favourite balcony she was surprised to find Shifu sitting there. He'd been here for two weeks getting used to his new mortal form and the Jackson family were due to leave the city in two days.

"Can I join you?" Alisa asked softly stepping out on the balcony.

Shifu looked up at her and she saw confusion in his eyes, "Please."

Settling at his side Alisa let out a long sigh, "It's beautiful here, in the city."

"I find it so unusual," the man admitted as he slowly waved his hand across his face, "The sensation of the air on my skin. Did you know that technically I am only a teenager?"

"Technically I'm three and a half," Alisa replied with a chuckle.

"But your life here began at eighteen," Shifu countered, "I was born less than fifteen years ago."

"Touché," Alisa nodded, "So, are you feeling sorry for yourself or what?"

Shifu sighed softly, "I am wondering whether or not it was a good idea to come here. I have forced my presence within Daniel's life."

"He seems pretty happy to have you here."

"My mother died the year after I was born," Shifu explained, "After Daniel gave me to Oma I visited him only once. I made him so sad; I brought back horrible memories for him."

"So why come here now?" Alisa challenged.

Shifu closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, "Because I want to know him. I want him to know me and to be proud of who I am."

Alisa reached out and took his hand in hers, "From what I've seen, Daniel is happy to have you here. I know how hard this is. I know what it's like to try to find your place with someone you think of as your father who has never had you in their life before. But it can happen – look at me and my dad."

Shifu smiled at her before glancing down at their entwined hands, "Thank you, Alisa. For everything."

"Anytime you need to talk," Alisa told him, "I'm happy to."

Shifu nodded and they sat together in companionable silence watching the clouds float through the sky.


End file.
